


【全职】【all叶】他是联盟的宝贝呀

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 叶修 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Summary: 未完，不知道续不续大all小叶，主旨全联盟宠叶
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01  
  
荣耀联赛进行到第八个赛季的时候，叶修十六岁，正是半青半熟柔软鲜嫩的年纪。  
暑假第二天，叶秋在叶修的房间里替双胞胎弟弟整理行装，而房间的主人正盘腿坐在电脑前，嘴里叼着根棒冰打游戏。  
叶秋一转头就能看见叶修专注的侧脸和曲线优美的颈子。他身上穿的T恤不知道是在哪个角落里捡的，整个皱皱巴巴，下摆和裤子的连接处露出一片软软的小肚皮。  
“过来检查下？明天就要去训练营了，看还缺什么东西。”  
“马上来。”叶修手上操作不停，嘴里含着棒冰含混不清的说。  
  
叶修刚读完高一，在初升高那个暑假疯狂迷上了荣耀。上个学期他不顾叶秋的劝阻，在某次吃饭的时候说自己想做职业选手，把叶爸爸气了个半死，最后还是叶秋打圆场。  
“爸爸，我听说那些职业战队都有训练营，寒暑假有类似夏令营的活动，小修想去可以送他去看看。”  
“除非他期末考进班里前五，否则免谈。”  
“成交，我会负责他的学习的。”十六岁的叶秋已经有商人的精明头脑，可惜还不够沉稳，讨到好处便邀功似的冲叶修眨眨眼。  
叶爸爸看到之后放下筷子叹了口气。  
“你就惯着他吧，得了便宜卖乖，迟早无法无天。”  
饭桌下，叶秋左腿靠着叶修的右腿，两人的手指钩缠着玩幼稚的拇指互怼游戏。叶秋摸着手里柔软精致的指节，觉得就这么惯着这个人也没什么不好。  
  
后来叶秋为了辅导叶修的学业费了好大劲。好在叶修虽然底子差，但脑袋聪明，有了目标之后也肯下死力。最后期末加上学霸哥哥的重难点buff加成，竟然挤上了前五的末班车，被班主任当成励志典范念叨了好久。  
  
不知道如果班主任知道他心中的励志典范正废寝忘食的打游戏，而他的学霸哥哥任劳任怨的坐在床边，给他收拾去训练营的背包，心里会作何想法。  
  
“收拾好了？”竞技场虐完菜的某人跪趴到床上，手肘支楞着，一手托腮仰头看叶秋。  
叶秋坐着，低头看去能看到对方下凹的腰线和凹陷后陡然起伏的臀峰。  
“恩，你看看有没有漏的。”叶秋说着，伸手抢过叶修叼着的棒冰，“少吃点，开着空调还吃冰，明天又要拉肚子。”  
然后他顺手把抢来的战利品塞进自己嘴里。  
“婆婆妈妈管这么多。东西我不看了，相信你一次。”叶修非常哥俩好的拍拍叶秋的肩。  
叶秋突然很想摸摸他的头，事实上他也这么做了，把叶修的一头软毛揉的乱七八糟。  
“别玩得太疯，更重要的是记得想我。”  
“好好好。”叶修拍开在他头顶作乱的手，却没有拒绝对方把他抱满怀。  
叶秋手悄悄伸进皱皱巴巴的T恤里面，摸了几把腰上的肉。  
果然很软很有手感。  
  
02  
  
叶修刚到嘉世训练营的那天在食堂看见了邱非。  
  
早上，训练营的负责人带他们四处转了转，介绍完训练营的大体情况并且安排好宿舍之后，就放任他们熟悉环境。  
叶修漫无目的溜溜哒哒到食堂的时候正赶上饭点，嘉世食堂人满为患。  
“我能坐这么？”  
邱非正低着头跟一根鸡腿较劲，听到有人说话抬起头看了一眼，见是一个不认识的小少年。  
估计是训练营新来的小孩。邱非想着，冲叶修点了点头。  
  
“哟，这不是邱非么，这小子是谁？抱邱非大大大腿的小弟？”叶修没吃几口饭就有人来打扰，对方站在他身后，一手没礼貌的搭着他的肩。  
邱非端起盘子想走，对叶修露出一个抱歉的眼神，叶修却抓住了他的袖子。  
“对呀，我新来的，当然要找个厉害的人抱大腿嘛。”叶修摆出一个纯良无害的表情，眨巴眨巴大眼睛。  
对方看着他嫩白可爱的脸也来了劲。   
“小子，抱腿也得挑一个有潜力的啊。你想跟着他混啊，他还不知道什么时候混出头呢。”  
那人好像自己说了什么好笑的笑话，呵呵笑了两声。  
“有孙翔在，嘉世哪里会有第二个战法。”  
“哦～”叶修明白了什么似的，“那你呢？你玩什么职业？”  
“剑客。”对方得意扬扬。  
叶修露出一个非常疑惑的表情：“据我所知，嘉世战队里面没有玩剑客的选手啊，他们为什么不选你出道去和黄少天互怼？”  
“噗嗤。”  
附近桌子上竖起耳朵看热闹的人堆里发出嗤笑，那人发觉自己丢了面子，狠狠瞪了叶修一眼转身气鼓的走了。  
叶修冲邱非笑，眯起的眼角勾出一丝狡黠。  
“你没必要得罪他的。”邱非说。  
“我说你这个人怎么这样，被欺负了还闷声不响。还有，你就是邱非？”少年清澈的眼神里带着好奇。  
邱非点了点头。  
“那就难怪了，刚刚那个人嫉妒你么。我听说过你，你是个很好的战法，虽然可能比起我来还差了点。”叶修晃着勺子说。  
邱非看着面前还没长开的小孩，大言不惭但绝无恶意，神情天真又坦率。被这样的人赞扬让人不自觉心情变得很好。  
“谢谢，改天我们打一局？”邱非很少找人邀战，但这个初入训练营的小孩着实引起了他的兴趣。  
“好啊，那游戏里见。”叶修冲邱非招招手。  
邱非端起盘子转身离开，连他自己都没有意识到，现在他嘴角挂着多柔软的傻笑。  
“喂，以后要还有人欺负你，你就要毫不手软的欺负回去啊。”叶修冲着他背影叫道。  
  
邱非脚步不停，脸上的笑绽了个彻底。  
  
哪来这么个古灵精怪的小孩儿，像个会读人心的小妖精似的。  
  
03  
  
嘉世战队一行人到训练营的时候，叶修正在跟人pk。  
孙翔凑过来的时候正看到一个战斗法师一矛挑翻了对面的气功师，叶修屏幕上闪出“荣耀”两个大字。  
“怎么样，不错吧？”叶修转头对着邱非笑。  
“还不错。”邱非拍了拍他的肩膀，从上到下的视角可以让他的视线探进叶修T恤衫的大领子，看到里面年轻的胸膛。

“训练营新来的小孩？”孙翔挑了挑眉，问旁边的负责人。  
“是，今年第一次来，叫叶修，资质不错。”  
“可惜是个玩战法的。”孙翔说，语气又是自负又是惋惜。  
“翔哥，您别说，这小孩还真不是玩战法的。”负责人一听这话来了劲，“刚刚他用的不是自己的账号卡，他自己的那个账号叫君莫笑，职业是……没职业。”  
“没职业？散人？”  
孙翔觉得这小孩有点意思，仔细看了看他的屏幕发现刚刚他用的那个账号卡还真不是他自己的。  
战斗格式，孙翔记得这个账号，是邱非的。真是没想到那姓邱的小子竟然肯把账号卡借给别人用。

“让让，我来跟你打一局。”  
孙翔拨开围观的人，走到刚刚和叶修对战的气功师面前，占了他的座位。  
气功师毕恭毕敬的叫了声“翔哥”站到一旁。  
退出，插卡，登录。  
不多会儿一叶之秋和战斗格式就站在了对战的位置。  
叶修再老成也是个才十六岁的小少年，才进训练营没多久就能对上嘉世王牌孙翔和联盟最强战法一叶之秋，心要说心里没激动是不可能，但也仅仅是激动罢了，倒没觉得孙翔有多不可战胜。所谓初生牛犊不怕虎嘛。  
第一局，叶修输了。这下不管是在网游里还是在训练营里都鲜少遇到敌手的叶修来了劲。一双清透见底的眼镜亮晶晶的瞅着孙翔。  
“再来一局。”  
被一双小动物一样的大眼睛满怀期待的看着，性格臭屁如孙翔也不忍心让对方失望。  
于是第二局，叶修又输了。只不过这次孙翔赢得却不如之前容易，叶修通过一场战斗就对他的战斗风格以及战斗节奏有了惊人的认识。  
是个天才。孙翔为自己这个发现激动着。  
“再来一局吧，说不定能赢你呢。”叶修说。  
“吁~”周围观战圈发出一阵嘘声。  
“吁什么啊，你们不信啊？”叶修眉毛一竖，“邱非你不信啊？”  
“信信信。”被点名的少年语调里带着笑意，亲昵的摸了摸他的头。  
叶修这人性格中带着一种神奇的魔力，就算他说话总是不留情面，就算他有时候喜欢调皮惹麻烦，但就是招人稀罕。进训练营短短一周，上到训练营负责人下到营里的小伙伴都跟他混的熟，连食堂打饭大妈看到他都会多给他盛几块肉。  
所以虽然众人起哄，但绝对没有恶意，只是大家虽然喜欢叶修，但是也没办法昧着良心认为他下局就能打赢孙翔。  
孙翔显然也是这么认为的，不过他比观战看热闹的训练营新丁清楚，下一局要赢，肯定会比之前更难。  
“还挺狂。”孙翔伸手拍叶修的后脑勺，“想用战法打赢我还是难了点，换个账号，用你的君莫笑来试试。”  
叶修眼睛立刻就亮了：“真的啊翔哥？他们都说我这个账号简直是赖皮，都不愿和我打。”  
孙翔被一句“翔哥”叫的晕晕乎乎。

这一局打了极长的时间，君莫笑和一叶之秋的法力条下降的比血条快。打了七八分钟之后，孙翔捉住君莫笑一个空档，操纵一叶之秋用最后的一点法力放了个伏龙翔天。  
然后君莫笑避过了。  
孙翔一愣，看着法条已经清空的一叶之秋也没太矫情，打了个gg退出竞技场。  
“怎么避过的？从你的视角不应该知道我的位置啊。”  
叶修挠了挠头说：“电脑和电脑之间挨得太近了么，不小心瞥到你的屏幕……”  
孙翔语塞，但表情显然没这么凝重了。要是他pk输给一个训练营的小孩这事被传出去，可就丢脸丢大了。  
“好好努力，我等你能正儿八经答应我的那天。”  
直到负责人来叫，孙翔才反映过来自己已经在训练营里泡了一下午，还是和同一个小鬼对打。陶轩叫他来指导的目的算是泡汤了。  
不过能发现一个这么有趣的小鬼，此行不亏。孙翔想着叶修眼角微挑缠着他邀战的样子，心情很好的哼起歌。

04  
  
联盟发展到现在，战队和训练营的管理比之期初那几年规范了许多。为了让这些联盟的未来彼此熟悉，建立起良好的关系，在夏休期，不同战队的训练营之间也会有互相交流的机会。  
今年夏季，冯主席正好在H市召开了各个战队的例行会议，各个战队的队长副队以及老板基本都在，散会后一合计，今年的联谊活动不如就在嘉世开。

择日不如撞日，冯主席带着一群全明星选手就向嘉世杀去。

到达的时候，嘉世训练营午休刚结束，参观寝室的联盟大佬们碰上正在洗漱的叶修。  
叶修嘴里叼着一根牙刷，满嘴的泡沫，眼睛没睡醒似的眯缝着，仔细看还有疑似打哈欠太投入留下的泪痕。  
“嗨。”孙翔冲他打了个招呼。  
叶修含了口水，快速漱掉嘴里的泡沫，一步做两步走到孙翔旁边。  
“一会再来一局，我想到该怎么破你那个伏龙翔天了。”  
“先把衣服穿好！”孙翔拍他脑袋。  
叶修为了睡的舒服，只穿了一件宽大的T恤做睡袍，下身穿了件平角内裤，T恤勉强包住臀部，坦荡荡露着两条细白长腿。由于领口开的太大，还露出半边圆润小巧的肩头。  
孙翔本能觉得很生气，因为叶修以这副毫无防备的姿态出现在这么多人面前。可同时他又有点高兴，因为叶修看见他之后脸都没洗就冲了过来。  
身旁黄少天戳戳孙翔。  
“哎这小孩谁啊好像和你挺熟的不会是你们嘉世偷偷摸摸藏起来的什么秘密武器吧，长得倒是挺可爱的不知道活怎么样啊。”  
“少天，人家还是未成年人，别开黄腔。”喻文州打断了喋喋不休的黄少天，但他打量叶修的眼神里也带着显而易见的兴趣。  
“活必须好，不信你试试。”叶修叉着腰冲黄少天说，一只完美的手卡在腰上，勾勒出一条纤细柔韧的曲线。  
孙翔一把把叶修拽到寝室里，把衣服丢到他身上。  
“说多少遍了把衣服穿好。”孙翔不知道原来自己还有老妈子的属性。  
“我穿好你就跟我pk啊。”叶修换衣服也不避着孙翔，不知道有人在他身后看着背上一片白生生的皮肤红了脸。  
“你也不知道避着点别人。”孙翔摸摸鼻子。  
“都是男的你婆婆妈妈什么。”  
小样，也就是跟你才婆婆妈妈。孙翔腹诽。

叶修揪着孙翔和他第二次对打，用的是和上次相同的两台电脑，不一样的是此次观战的变成了联盟里耳熟能详的大佬。  
叶修也不紧张，和孙翔对打。  
孙翔坐在电脑之前时心情是很复杂的，本来他是不想跟叶修打的，奈何自己一条小胳膊拧不过周围这么多大腿。孙翔不是输不起的人，不想打不是因为怕麻烦或者怕输丢面子。  
开玩笑，打完这一局，是个人都能看出叶修是个不可多得的宝贝，被人盯上了怎么办？  
孙翔想了想，进了竞技场。  
然后采取不抵抗的方式消极对战，一叶之秋几乎是躺着让君莫笑吊打致死。  
“手抽筋了，下次再跟你打。”孙翔说起谎来脸不红心不跳。  
“骗鬼呢你？”叶修怒，冲过来就想挠孙翔。孙翔偏过头装作没看见，任由叶修整个趴过来晃他肩膀。

05

孙翔觉得自己真傻，真的，他单单知道如果和叶修对打那么对方的才能一定藏不住，但他不知道原来让叶修单方面的吊打自己也瞒不过众人。  
叶修这种见到强手就忍不住跟人对打的性子，他怎么拦得住。  
一下午，叶修经历了荣耀史上阵容最豪华的陪练团。  
夜雨声烦，索克萨尔，一枪穿云，大漠孤烟，王不留行……  
叶修打的起劲，诸位陪练也高兴的很。  
多少年没见过散人了，又是多少年没见过能把散人玩的这么好的天才了。只不过出于内心仅剩不多的道义，还没人干出这种在嘉世地界上公然挖人墙角的事。

“有没有兴趣来微草？”王杰希第一个踩过这条最后的底线。  
“蓝雨也欢迎你。”喻文州当仁不让。  
“霸图的大门始终为你敞开。”  
“轮回，一样。”  
……  
“滚滚滚滚滚。”孙翔赶苍蝇一样推走一群心怀不轨的人。  
“你不会跟他们走的是吧。”赶完孙翔一脸紧张的扒着叶修肩膀问，开玩笑，这样一个好苗子要是给放走了陶轩要跟他拼命的。至于孙队长有没有私心这就不得而知了。  
“当然不会，家里只让我打一个夏令营，我哪有什么机会去别的地方呢？”叶修歪歪脑袋，神情无辜。  
而听见他这话，所有人都皱起了眉头。  
什么叫只能打这一个夏令营？感情这么个宝还不准备进军职业圈么？  
这可不行。所有人心里同时冒出了一个念头。  
“要是你们能说服我爸妈的话，那说不定我还有机会考虑一下呢。”  
没问题！这点小事包在我身上。  
如果内心能发弹幕的话，所有人头上都飘过这样一句话。

当夏令营结束，叶秋欢天喜地来接自己宝贝弟弟的时候，他感觉遇到了人生大危机。叶修还是走之前的那个叶修，可他身后却多了一群不认识的男人，从温文尔雅到满脸凶相的都有。  
叶秋警惕的把叶修拉过来抱进怀里，眼神不善的盯着叶修背后的人墙。  
人墙没理会叶秋，径直走到叶爸爸面前，打头的还是冯主席。  
叶秋隔着衣服捏捏叶修的小肚子，发现没瘦之后满意的点点头。他隐约听见叶爸爸那边传出什么“为国争光”之类的话。  
“他们在干什么？”叶秋嗅着怀里熟悉的味道问。  
“在干让我下学期不用费力考前五也能打游戏的事。”叶修回抱住叶秋，在没人看见的地方露出一个狡黠的笑。  
计划通。

06

可能是喻文州脸上的笑太过真诚，可能是韩文清的面相太过凶恶，可能是王杰希的大小眼太过惊悚，也可能是冯主席一副不让叶修打职业联赛就当即心梗的样子太吓人，叶爸爸被围在人群中，想了一会儿之后点头说让他考虑考虑。

叶秋帮自家宝贝弟弟把行李塞进后备箱，看老爸一脸严肃的坐进驾驶室。  
“他们跟老头子说什么了？”叶秋悄悄跟叶修咬耳朵。  
“无非是我太厉害了，老爸如果不让我去做职业选手简直是暴殄天物国家罪人之类的吧。”叶修半扬起小脸，从叶秋的角度看去角度逆光，落了一半的夕阳给他整个人镶了一圈毛茸茸的光边。  
叶修的表情嘚瑟又张扬，但并不让人讨厌。  
叶秋知道叶修说的都是真的，他回头看着目送车子离开的一行人，顿时觉得心情很好。  
汽车后座上，叶秋突然揽住弟弟的腰，把他捉进自己怀里。  
这个有着吸引所有人目光能力的发光体是他的双胞胎弟弟，这个认知让叶秋满足不已。  
“你干嘛？”叶修突然被自家哥哥捉住，不自在的挣动了几下。  
“看你瘦了没有。”  
“你刚刚不是都抱过了嘛。”叶修用力扒那一双使劲箍着他的手臂，却像被蛛网黏住的昆虫一样，越挣扎就越逃不开。  
“刚刚只捏了腰，已知条件不足，无法做出准确判断。”  
叶秋耍无赖，叶修挣不开，索性任他闹。他头一歪靠在叶秋肩膀上说：“我睡一会。”  
叶秋微微调整了下姿势，让叶修能以最舒服的姿势窝在他怀里。不多会儿，靠在他胸前的人呼吸变得平稳悠长起来。

叶爸爸踩下刹车等红灯，停车空档间视线向后视镜一瞥，看到叶秋闭着眼环抱着叶修，两张相似的脸上连安逸的表情都是相似的。  
叶爸爸微不可查的叹了口气。  
这两个死小子关系还真是好啊。  
罢了，叶修的心思一直不在学业上，他这个做爸爸的也强求不来，倒不如遂了他的意，看这混小子能搞出什么名堂来，再不济家里还有个愿意惯着他的叶秋。  
儿孙自有儿孙福，叶爸爸安慰自己。  
哪个做家长的其实都不愿意硬坳孩子的性子。

叶修刚回家就向叶爸爸旧事重提，再次说了自己想做职业选手的事。和上次不一样，这次叶爸爸没抄扫把。他心里对这件事已经不像之前那样抵触，但出于家长的威严，还是给叶修甩了好几天臭脸。  
叶秋担心的问叶修：“你找的那群说客到底行不行啊，老爸的脸色可是一天比一天难看，下次打你我可不拦着。”  
叶修仍旧淡定的打游戏，被喋喋不休的叶秋烦的没法才向他丢了一个少见多怪的眼神。  
“你怕什么，瞧老头子口嫌体正的，估计是不想让我太得意。再说他要打我我不会跑啊？”  
事实证明叶修说的是对的，在高二开学的前一天晚上，叶爸爸把他叫到书房，给了他一张嘉世的合同。  
三年短约，嘉世承诺第九赛季伊始就让他出道，账号卡就用他的君莫笑。一周后他就可以去训练营了。  
叶修拿到合同，彻底抛弃强装出来的镇定，吧唧在叶爸爸脸上亲了口然后转着圈出门向叶秋嘚瑟。  
书房里叶爸爸被叶修的突袭搞得愣住了，处在叛逆期的小子上次跟他这么亲热还是上小学的时候吧？  
罢了罢了，儿大不中留。家里少这么个混世魔王他也能清净点。叶爸爸看着叶修一步三跳的背影，绷了好几天的臭脸彻底塌方。

叶爸爸还不知道，他还真没能清净几天，几天之后他家的混小子又搞了个大事。只不过这次搞事的混小子从叶修变成了叶秋。

07

叶爸爸收到学校老师的电话的时候正在处理公务，乍接起秘书递给他的电话时还以为老师搞错了。  
“叶修跟人打架？老师您是不是搞错了，他开学之后就再也没去过学校啊。”  
“不是的叶先生，打架的不是叶修，是叶秋，叶Q—iu。”对面年轻的女老师普通话不错，把秋字念得字正腔圆。  
是不是叶修这小子装成叶秋去上课了？这是叶爸爸紧接着冒出的念头。  
不管是叶修还是叶秋，作为家长的叶先生必须放下手上的工作去处理烂摊子。

等叶爸爸驱车赶到办公室，看着正低着头被批评教育的人，就算觉得再不可思议他也要承认这人是叶秋，那个一直以来听话好学的哥哥叶秋。  
叶秋低着头，旁边还站着另一个看起来和他差不多大的男孩子，两个人从校服短袖中露出的胳膊上都有瘀伤，另外一个男孩子脸上还挂了彩。  
“怎么回事？”叶爸爸皱眉。  
叶秋不说话，沉默的看着自己的鞋尖。  
最后老师先看不下去了，拉着叶爸爸打圆场。  
“青春期的男孩子总是有点别扭，虽然不肯说原因，但打架的两位同学都向我承认了错误，也答应写3000字的检讨，这次先这样吧，希望叶先生回家之后能多跟叶秋交流一下。”

一路无话。  
叶爸爸把叶秋领回家，把人丢在客厅里就转身进了书房。说实话，如果是叶修打架，叶爸爸还能摆起臭脸骂他，但如果是叶秋，叶爸爸也不知道该和他如何沟通。  
叶秋看起来很温和，但一旦踩到他的底线他又会像匹狠厉的狼。

客厅里的动静惊动了窝在房间电脑桌前的叶修，他趿拉着拖鞋跑出来，撞上按着胳膊龇牙咧嘴的叶秋。  
“你跟人打架了？”叶修愣。  
“没。”叶秋目光飘忽，“先帮我拿一下药箱。”  
叶修抿嘴，掀开叶秋衬衫下摆，看见一片青青紫紫，倒吸了一口气。叶修抱着小药箱，不由分说的把叶秋赶进自己房间。  
“衬衫脱掉。”  
叶秋照做，坦露出一副少年胸膛，不很结实，但已经有渐渐成熟的迹象。  
叶修一手扶在叶秋肩上，一手用棉签沾着碘伏，一点点擦过淤青和小伤口。手心里的少年躯体很温热，肌肉的线条很漂亮，曾经让叶修有点嫉妒——明明是同样的基因自己却像个白斩鸡似的。然而现在这副线条流畅的躯体上却满是小伤口，叶修有点生气，棉签使劲一按。  
“嘶，疼。”  
“你打架的时候不觉得疼啊？”叶修挂出一个嘲讽的笑。  
叶秋知道他生气了，他心里有点委屈，拧上碘伏盖子裸着上身环住叶修。  
“还不是因为你呀混蛋弟弟。”叶秋脑袋埋进肩窝，说话都闷闷的带鼻音。  
叶修其实多少猜到了叶秋打架的原因，因为双胞胎之间奇妙的心灵感应，也因为从小到大叶秋每一次跟人生气仿佛都是因为他。  
叶修没脾气。  
所有人都知道叶秋是个宠叶修宠到无法无天的弟控，但事实上叶修对他这个偶尔幼稚的笨蛋哥哥也包容到了令人发指的地步。

“他说你什么都不会只会打游戏，会为了打游戏退学是傻子才会做的事情。他还说你上学期期末的成绩一定是抄来的。”  
“所以你就打架啊？幼不幼稚？”叶修语气很嫌弃，但顺毛的手很温柔。  
“他当着我面说你不好啊，这是挑衅。”  
“你多大了叶三岁？”  
叶秋不答，把脸埋得更深了点，半晌才闷闷的说：“打不好没关系，回家来还有我。”  
“知道了，为了叶总裁的自尊心与虚荣心，我姑且同意混不下去之后让叶总裁包养我。”叶修拍拍对方的后背，“行了叶三岁，看在你还有点理智没打破相的份上我暂且饶过你，明天送我去嘉世。”  
“记得想我。”叶秋说了和送叶修去训练营之前同样的话。话很简短，但未竟之意婉转悠长。

十六岁时的叶秋心思很简单，他不期待叶修能做出什么惊人的成绩，只希望他能记得想我，记得在遇到困难的时候回头看看，我在背后做你的后盾呢。

十六岁时的叶修心思也很简单，他一门心思想要在荣耀中闯出成绩，因为他对这个游戏的热爱，也因为某个为了他跟别人打架，说我弟弟全世界最好的笨蛋。为了不让他丢面子，当然要真的做到全世界最好啊。

08

嘉世宿舍条件不差，虽然那些还未出道的训练营选手享受不了孙翔那样的豪华单人公寓，但宽敞的两人间对于这些少年们已经足够。  
作为嘉世的“准正式队员”，邱非住的便是这样的双人间。  
房间四四方方的，大门边摆着两个并排的衣柜和鞋架，再往里走则是一左一右靠着墙的两张床，床脚有两张书桌，桌上摆着电脑。两床之间有一张木质的折叠桌，桌旁摆着两把椅子。  
再往里走就是阳台和洗手间。  
邱非坐在右边的桌子旁打荣耀，他操纵的是一个小战法，正指挥着嘉王朝的玩家们抢野图boss。  
与此同时，浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

邱非之前一直是一个人住的，或许是因为能力突出被照顾，或许是因为性格冷淡被排挤。但今天浴室里的水声，左边床脚处丢着的行李箱无不向人展示着，这间双人间总算迎来了自己的第二个主人。

水声停了，不一会儿叶修踩着拖鞋哒哒哒走出来，身上仍旧是那件被当睡袍的大T恤。他瞥了眼邱非的屏幕，轻轻“呀”了一声。  
“野图boss刷新了？这是和谁在抢啊？”叶修从行李箱里拽出毛巾，随意擦了两下头发，凑到邱非身边。  
“霸图还有蓝溪阁。”  
邱非侧头看了叶修一眼，对方头发还湿着，水汇聚到发梢，沿着半长的发尾流下来，在锁骨的凹槽处形成一个小水洼。  
邱非伸手关上空调，免得冷风吹坏叶修。  
“你先擦擦头发。”邱非在战斗中爆了一下手速，捡起被叶修随意丢在桌子上的毛巾盖在他头上。  
“知道了知道了，坐标发我，我去帮忙。”  
叶修顶着毛巾爬到左边转椅上，不一会儿邱非就远远看见一个穿着花花绿绿极有个性的角色跑了过来。可还没等他操纵着小战法接近君莫笑，一个头上顶着蓝溪阁名字的小剑客抢先一步凑上去。  
“是你小子？哎你老爸答应你来职业圈闯一闯了么？我轻易不夸奖人的不过如果是你小子的话打职业联赛一定会大有可为，要是你爸答应了先考虑来我们蓝雨呗？我们食堂很不错的宿舍很不错的队员也很不错的。不对，你怎么在帮嘉王朝刷boss啊？不是被孙翔那傻货忽悠进嘉世了吧？”小剑客聒噪的很，开着麦喋喋不休。  
黄少天无疑。  
“是我。答应了。谢谢，我也知道自己很厉害。不考虑蓝雨和尚庙。是进了嘉世。孙翔不是傻货。”叶修用棒读的语调挨个回答对方的问题，估计要不是看在黄少天是大神以及前辈的份上，叶修本来懒得理。  
黄少天被叶修敷衍的语气撩拨的炸毛，屏幕里的小剑客甩着脑后的小辫子上蹿下跳的。  
“需要我帮忙喊一声么？蓝雨剑圣黄少天在帮蓝溪阁抢boss？”  
“你别别别别别，别暴露我啊还有没有同事爱了？能耐了小屁孩都学会欺负前辈了啊？”黄少天调小了音量，但同样聒噪。  
“我说小鬼，好好干吧，第九赛季在赛场上被我打趴下可不要哭啊。”小剑客蹭到君莫笑身边，在黄少天骚包的操作下屈起右手食指弹了下对方的脑门。得逞之后提着剑跑开了。  
“别欺负我家笑笑！”

邱非摘了耳机，回头看冲着麦大喊的叶修。那人蹲在椅子上，大T恤包不住整个臀部，露出黑色的带星星图案的平角裤。  
屏幕外叶修张牙舞爪中气十足，屏幕里君莫笑一把千机伞挥的虎虎生风。  
还是个孩子呢。邱非想。  
他不是善于和别人打交道的性格，但是这个生动可爱的小少年却不容分说的闯进了他的领地。  
某天的嘉世食堂里叶修叫嚣着被欺负了就要狠狠欺负回来的样子，和别人对战赢了意气风发输了喊着再来的样子，还有现在头发滴着水毫无形象蹲在椅子上打网游的样子，全都生动调皮又狡黠，像个有恃无恐的小狐狸一样。  
没来由的邱非就想宠着他。

这场野图boss争夺战最后以霸图获胜而告终，叶修远远冲黄少天嚷嚷，怪他耽误了自己的时间。邱非嘴角翘起，捞起叶修丢到床上的毛巾给他擦头发。  
“霸图那个牧师是职业的吧？”叶修和黄少天闹够了，点了下线拔出账号卡丢在桌子上，整个人往椅背上一靠，眯着眼惬意的享受邱非的头部按摩。  
“看出来了？那人可能是张新杰前辈。”  
“哇，真的啊，没想到现在在网游里还能看见活的大神。”叶修眼睛亮晶晶的，“你说他能答应跟我pk的可能性有多大？啊不对，他是牧师，我不欺负奶妈。”  
叶修好像很遗憾似的摇摇头。  
“邱非，你说开荒时期是什么样子的？”叶修歪头问，“肯定很辛苦，不过也肯定很好玩，像大漠孤烟、气冲云水这样的传说都在网游里混，一定比现在热闹。”  
“恩，前辈们很厉害。”邱非点头，把湿毛巾挂到衣架上。  
叶修垂着腿坐到床边，晃荡着两只白生生的脚丫子。  
“他们很值得尊敬，所以第九赛季我们会打败他们。”  
邱非笑了，揉了揉叶修的脑袋，心情没来由好了起来。哪怕队里有孙翔，自己在出道之后也只能做个最强替补，但是能和叶修做队友为了共同的荣耀努力，让他觉得自己在嘉世这些年的坚持都是有意义的。  
“好。快睡吧，明天有特训，战队的人要来。”可能邱非都没意识到自己的语气有多柔软。  
“队长来么？”叶修还惦记着那个伏龙翔天。  
“来，还有沐橙姐。”

09

荣耀第一美女的吸引力非比寻常，这次亲自来给他们特训，嘉世相当大一部分青春期混小子有些不淡定。具体表现为他们穿的整整齐齐的衬衫，被抛弃的夹趾拖和宿舍走廊里面各式各样的男士香水混杂的味道。  
像邱非和叶修这样坚持本色出场的人还真不多。这两个人一个是还懵懵懂懂没开窍，另一个则是早就开窍却对美女没什么感觉。  
两个不解风情的人扎在精心打扮过的人堆里，彼此作伴倒显得朴朴素素宅男T恤不那么孤单。

叶修和邱非到训练室的时候里面已经挤满了人。  
最靠近角落的两台电脑周围围着一圈人，叶修在外围掂着脚尖，看到一个窈窕的背影还有孙翔头顶的黄毛。  
叶修仗着自己身形小，没费多大力气就混进了包围圈的中心。十六岁的小少年才只有一米七多一点，又正处在长身体的阶段怎么吃也吃不胖。

叶修挤到孙翔身边，孙翔和苏沐橙正在打对战，显然是在给这群新人做示范。  
苏沐橙的沐雨橙风是远程攻击职业，此时被孙翔的一叶之秋贴身近战形势不利。观战的气氛似乎都凝重了起来。大半部分人都挤在孙翔的屏幕前面，叶修则是在苏沐橙旁边观战的那一小部分。  
叶修盯着屏幕，他看着屏幕把自己代入和孙翔对战的场景中，试着给沐雨橙风寻找机会。  
天击，龙牙，落花掌。一叶之秋熟练的打出一套连击，围观众人发出一阵叹息，美女战败让人感到惋惜，战到现在几乎没有人认为沐雨橙风还有机会。  
就是现在。叶修仍旧一眼不错的观察着战况，他注意到孙翔落花掌之后的技能空档——如果没算错的话，一叶之秋的大招CD还有几秒。  
苏沐橙也注意到了这点，几秒的空档足够沐雨橙风摆脱一叶之秋的近战噩梦，退到一个对自己有利的距离。  
“漂亮！”叶修叫好。  
之后的战斗毫无悬念，苏沐橙没有给孙翔再次近身的机会，半分钟后，掌握完全主动的枪炮师轰掉了战斗法师最后一丝血皮。  
“翔哥被沐姐压了一头啊。”孙翔有能力又傲气，挺对中二期少年的路子，训练营里那群天不怕地不怕的少年们都跟孙翔混的挺熟，见他输了也不客气，嘻嘻哈哈揶揄着。  
孙翔没说话，挥挥手让他们先自己训练，抓起搭载椅背上的外套出了门。  
苏沐橙看看孙翔，也笑眯眯冲大家挥挥手，跟着走出去。

“你干嘛去？队长让我们训练呢。”邱非拽住想要追出去的叶修。  
“我知道，我去看看，队长他不开心。”叶修拍拍邱非的手背，板起一张小脸，“关爱队长是队员的责任。”

叶修追出门，没看见孙翔，却看见蹲在过道里的苏沐橙。  
“沐橙姐。”叶修站住，乖乖巧巧叫人，虽然晚熟还没到对异性感兴趣的年纪，但从小良好的家教让叶修对女孩子有种与生俱来的绅士和温柔。  
苏沐橙看见叶修，扶着墙站起来，冲他笑笑。  
叶修默不作声打量了她一下。苏沐橙穿着一件白色短裙，有些尴尬的整个人背靠着墙，结合她放在肚子上的手，叶修觉得自己好像明白了什么。  
女孩子的生理期么，上学期生物考试前叶秋跟他科普过。  
叶修挠挠头，脸上有点发红。  
“沐橙姐，我去拿件衣服给你挡挡。”  
苏沐橙笑着说了声谢谢。

不多会儿叶修拿着件嘉世队服外套跑过来，背对着苏沐橙让她把外套围在腰上。  
苏沐橙盯着叶修窘迫的后脑勺笑，一瞬间她想到了某个在她生理痛不想动弹的时候忍着羞窘去给她买卫生巾的傻哥哥。  
“你是叶修吧？队长跟我说过你，意识不错操作也很强，要加油啊。”苏沐橙说，“谢谢你的外套，过几天还你啊小绅士。”  
叶修对她说不谢，问苏沐橙孙翔去了哪。  
“他啊，可能在天台吧。”苏沐橙叹了口气，“他压力蛮大的，可能最近心情不太好。”  
“谢谢沐橙姐。”叶修匆忙道声谢就跑远了。

11

果不其然，叶修气喘吁吁爬上天台的之后确实在那里看到了正抽烟的孙翔。  
听见动静，孙翔警惕的回头，看见是叶修之后又蔫了吧唧的转身继续抽。  
“干嘛呢你？”叶修绕到孙翔面前。一米七刚冒头的叶修和一八五的孙翔之间还有差距，他踮脚抢走孙翔手里的烟在一旁水泥台上按灭。  
“你怎么这么烦啊。”孙翔炸毛，使劲撸了把头发。  
叶修不答，只睁着一双黑白分明的眼睛盯着孙翔。  
孙翔泄气，坐在台子上，叶修挨着他坐下。

叶修多多少少知道孙翔为什么而泄气，第八赛季常规赛已经结束，从荣耀联赛第一赛季开始，这还是嘉世第一次没能进入季后赛。  
嘉世成绩不佳，孙翔这个年轻的队长自然脱不了干系。面对粉丝的不满，老板的责问，孙翔心态失衡也是难免的。说到底，这个在赛场上咄咄逼人性格骄傲又臭屁的嘉世队长今年也才不过二十岁。  
孙翔人虽然大条但不是傻子，整个队里的氛围有问题他不是感觉不出来，他努力拉扯着整个战队，但毫无起色，被排挤的感觉却越来越强烈。  
这种明知有鬼却什么也改变不了的无力感让孙翔恶心且如鲠在喉。  
他掏掏裤子口袋，又点起一支烟。孙翔不是烟鬼，但现在他就是无比想抽一支。

“这么好抽啊？”从刚才起一直很安静的叶修突然开口。  
孙翔耸耸肩不想回答，叶修凑过去，几乎半个身子都趴在了孙翔身上。  
“给我试试。”叶修伸出两根白皙漂亮的手指就要夹孙翔嘴里的烟。  
“别闹，我再给你点一支。”孙翔嫌弃的瞥了一眼叶修，似乎是在嫌他烦，可他拨开叶修手指的动作却很小心，生怕烫着这个烦人精。  
“哎，别这么浪费，我就抽一口。”叶修把过滤嘴从孙翔嘴里拔出来，也不嫌弃直接往嘴里塞。  
“你还真不讲究。”孙翔嘟囔，他盯着叶修微微张开夹住过滤嘴的嘴唇，觉得有点燥又有些不好意思。  
“咳咳，味道还真不怎么好。”孙翔没来得及拦住叶修，只见他猛地吸了一口然后呛的眼泪都流出来。  
孙翔一脸嫌弃的给叶修拍背顺气。  
“行了，现在我们也是一起偷偷抽过烟的交情了，有什么事跟我说说呗？”叶修顺过气，眼角还发着红，贱兮兮的扒着孙翔的肩膀。  
孙翔看他圆溜溜黑白分明的大眼睛，看他还染着艳色的眼角，看他扒着自己肩膀漂亮的手，突然就升起一种想倾诉的欲望。  
孙翔给叶修讲他有多想带着嘉世拿下总冠军，讲他拉扯一个心都不齐的战队有多力不从心，讲他感觉自己在队里受到排挤。  
孙翔一边讲一边在心里想，给叶修说这个干嘛，他一十六岁的小屁孩估计什么都不懂，自己婆婆妈妈的说不定还会被笑话。可他看着旁边坐在水泥台上，晃荡着小腿歪着头托着腮一言不发听他讲话的叶修，又觉得是这个古灵精怪的小孩的话说不定还真的什么都懂。

孙翔讲了大半个小时，觉得能说的都说完了，偏过头捏叶修的脸。  
“小子，不许笑话我，今天这些话也不许说出去。”孙翔做出个自以为凶恶的表情。  
叶修拍开对方的爪子，翻了个白眼。  
“你不就是想拿个冠军么？想拿冠军我笑话你干什么？”叶修哥俩好的拍拍孙翔的肩，“没事我不会说出去，你也别告诉别人我在这抽烟了啊。没事我就走了哈。”  
叶修说完，从台子上跳下去，溜溜达达往回走。快到楼梯口的时候又突然一回头。  
“翔哥，下个赛季有我呢，你可得带我拿个冠军，不然我可去蓝雨了，黄少天昨天还缠着我问呢。”  
孙翔从地上捡起一块小石头作势想要丢他，叶修哎呦哎呦假叫着跑下楼梯。

听不到脚步声之后孙翔还冲着楼梯口摸着鼻子傻笑。  
叶修那小子是在告诉他，下个赛季他不会是一个人了。

孙翔抄着手，一脚踢飞脚下的小石头。去他妈的质疑，去他妈的队伍里那些个弯弯绕。

12

训练营的日子平淡但也有趣，叶修最近爱上了在网游里面兴风作浪的感觉，闹得三大公会上到会长下到会员一看见花花绿绿肩扛千机伞的君莫笑就头疼的不得了。  
“怎么哪哪都有他？”据说某位不愿意透露姓名的蓝团长在第无数次被从眼皮底下抢走boss之后崩溃大喊，扬言如果自己再跟君莫笑抢一次boss就直播吃键盘。这事不知怎么的就传到了叶修的耳朵里，在竞技场虐菜感觉毫无乐趣的叶修一下子就乐了，在嘉王朝公会频道里发了条消息。  
君莫笑：蓝溪阁那个团长在哪？就是叫蓝桥春雪说要吃键盘的那个。  
他这一说话，公会频道里面立刻热闹起来，一堆抱大腿拜大神的消息刷出来，叶修笑呵呵的跟所有人打了招呼。不一会儿，有人把坐标爆了出来。  
干死霸图韩文清：xxxx，xxxx空中陵墓入口，我刚看见他们蓝团长带团进本。大神，蓝桥春雪要直播的时候记得给我们个链接啊。  
叶修跟着他们在公频里哈哈哈哈，想着反正也没事做不如去副本门口蹲人逗逗蓝溪阁那个挺好玩的小剑客，总感觉每次对方见到自己头上的呆毛都耷拉下来了，和耗子见了猫似的。  
叶修坐在电脑前坏心眼的打着蓝团长的主意，正想操纵着君莫笑去空中陵墓，却被人从背后拍了肩。他回头一看，是嘉世那个胖胖的总是很和蔼的负责人。  
“小叶啊，有美女找。”负责人冲他笑眯眯。  
“吁~谁啊？”和叶修相熟的训练营小鬼们凑上来打趣，这个年纪的男孩子也八卦的很。  
“我哪知道。”叶修小小翻了个白眼，跟着负责人走出训练室，等在外面的是苏沐橙。  
叶修无奈的看了一眼笑呵呵的负责人，早说是苏沐橙不就好了，非得存心引人误会。  
“呐，你的衣服，谢谢啦。”苏沐橙把外套递给叶修，笑容一如既往的温柔。叶修伸手接了，看着苏沐橙。他能明显感觉出苏沐橙不开心，也隐隐约约知道她在为什么不开心。  
“沐橙姐……”叶修搔搔发尾，踌躇了一会儿还是开了口，“其实压力不用太大的。”他看得出苏沐橙的水平，也很尊敬这位联盟里为数不多的女选手。  
苏沐橙叹了口气道：“这么明显？”叶修点点头。苏沐橙又说：“你都看出来了，可是就是有人看不明白。”  
叶修不知道该怎么回答，他之前听训练营的同伴说过一点苏沐橙的事情，某天晚上闲来无事熄了灯躺在床上也听邱非八卦过一段。联盟女神出身并不好，孤儿院里长大的她原本有一个哥哥，而这个哥哥原本应当成为嘉世战队的基石，他和现任老板陶轩提出了创建战队的构想。也许是天妒英才，他没能看到战队成立就早早去世。第四赛季苏沐橙刚成年就加入嘉世，一直到现在也是战队的招牌。  
叶修不难想象嘉世对于苏沐橙而言蕴含着多么重要的意义，也不难想象她对现在对队伍里面人心涣散勾心斗角氛围的失望和愤怒以及对战队成绩不佳的无奈。  
“你们不一样，有些人是为了荣耀，而有些人不是。”叶修想了想说，“懂荣耀的人自然看得明白，不懂的人也没必要非让他们明白。”  
苏沐橙看叶修一本正经的表情，觉得挺好玩，忍不住笑了。  
“你倒是洒脱，不过说的也对，看起来你是很懂的那种人喽？”  
叶修伸出两根修长好看的手指搔搔后颈，象征性的客气了一下：“一般懂一般懂。”

13

杭城已经入冬，叶修在训练营里面兴风作浪的日子也要暂时告一段落，高兴的不只是最近被堵怕了的蓝团长，还有放寒假之后就隔三差五往训练营跑的叶秋。  
快要过年，训练营也要放假了。叶秋看着站在嘉世门口冻得脸有点红的叶修，拍了下他的后脑勺摘下自己脖子上的围巾给他套上。  
“不知道多穿点啊？” 叶秋又从行李里面翻出一顶毛茸茸的帽子给叶修戴上，遮住耳朵，然后捉住叶修一双手塞进了自己的羽绒服口袋。  
“不是懒得拿么，穿了还得洗。”叶修下巴陷进围巾里，说话声音闷闷的，语气欠揍的让叶秋想打人。不过最后叶秋还是没舍得动手，反而把对方的手握的更紧了点。  
“在家呆几天？”叶秋问。  
“待应该能待到元宵，训练营其实也没什么事。真想赶紧出道啊，这样就能痛痛快快的打几场了。”叶修伸了个懒腰，“哎，对了，年初七嘉世主场对霸图，我有内部票你要不要去啊。”  
“去啊，当然去。” 叶秋僵硬的咧了咧嘴，努力别让自己笑的太傻，“快走吧，司机还在等着，妈说回去给你做好吃的。”  
兄弟俩刚推开门一股食物的香味就扑面而来，叶妈妈听到声音围着围裙从厨房里探出头来让他们赶紧换衣服，就连坐在客厅沙发上看报纸的叶父都难得抬起头冲叶修点了点头。  
难得一顿平和的晚餐，一家人吃完之后坐在餐桌旁谈天。叶爸爸一不小心多喝了两杯就开始吐真言，说他稍微关注了一下职业联盟，觉得还是有很多不错的年轻人的，比如说那个韩文清就倍儿有军人气质，你要好好跟人家学学，别整天懒懒散散的，你说当初怎么就没把你送到霸图去云云。  
叶妈妈抿着嘴笑，说你爸爸喝醉了别管他，小秋啊，小修刚回来你带他赶紧去休息，盯紧点今天就别让他打游戏了。  
叶秋点点头冲叶修笑，这么顽固一个人都开始偷偷关注电竞了，就冲老头子今晚这态度，他八成认可电竞这个行当了，就是端着不肯说。  
“干嘛呢笑这么肉麻，没听见妈让你带我好好休息啊。”叶修当然也感觉的出来叶爸爸的态度变化，但毕竟彼此之间斗争了这么久，突然对方服软让叶修有点不习惯，只好顾左右而言他。  
叶秋知道他在这方面别扭的吓人，也不调侃他。叶修被他赶上楼，拉开柜门搬出被子闭着眼往上一趴，打了个小哈欠。  
“往里面去一点。”叶秋用膝盖顶叶修的大腿，又一床晒的暖烘烘的被子迎头蒙在叶修脸上。  
“你干嘛？”叶修艰难的从被子里面露出头来。  
“今天我睡这儿。”叶秋往床的内侧推了推自家弟弟，把被拱的一团糟的被子铺整齐。  
“睡你自己的房间去。”叶修支起上半身瞪他。  
“妈让我监督你，谁知道你会不会等我走了又偷偷玩电脑。”  
“睡觉。”叶秋把叶修连人带被子收进怀里，对方扭动了几下就放弃了挣扎，嘟嘟囔囔说了几句明天别叫我起床之类的话。  
叶秋和叶修的家教很好，睡相也很好，所以为什么第二天一早叶修会滚到叶秋怀里大概就成为了未解之谜。  
每年过年的流程都差不多，而今年这个年却因为年后叶修再次离开而显得格外珍贵，叶秋弟控的毫无原则，叶爸爸也对这种纵容的行为选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
所以等到年初七叶修说要和叶秋去现场看嘉世的比赛时，叶爸爸也没强留下他们招待那些络绎不绝前来拜访的亲戚下属。  
因为堵车，两个人来的有点晚，到现场的时候嘉世内部观众席上已经基本坐满了人。叶修带着叶秋坐到邱非旁边，邱非冲叶秋点了下头。他是认识叶秋的，起码认识叶秋隔三差五给叶修带来的零食爱心大礼包。  
邱非总觉得叶秋对他有种隐隐约约的敌意。  
马上开始的比赛让邱非没有机会深入思考这种敌意的缘由。擂台赛嘉世形式不利，刘皓差劲的状态让看台上的嘉世粉丝们不满的呼声一声高过一声，而团队赛孙翔一人又独木难支，左支右绌。  
任是外行叶秋也看出场上的气氛奇怪，而他身边叶修的脸色也不怎么好看。  
最后嘉世二比八败给霸图，看台上闹哄哄的嘉世粉和为数不多的霸图粉几乎要打起来，而数量上占优的嘉世粉却是在气势上处于劣势的那一方。  
憋屈。嘉世内部观众席上没有一个人说话，队员一个接一个走出来，叶修张望着，没看见孙翔。  
“你先回去吧，我过去看看。”叶修冲叶秋说了声，站起身来向后台跑去。

14

十六七岁的叶修身量尚小，在乱哄哄闹作一团的粉丝群中灵活的穿来穿去。叶秋还没来得及叫他，叶修就在他眼前消失不见了。叶秋低着头，眼底的光闪闪烁烁辨不清情绪。  
“走吧，他知道自己在做什么。”邱非走到叶秋旁边抄着口袋说。叶秋抬起头，冷淡的冲他点了点头。  
其实叶修从看台栏杆上翻下来的时候并没有想过自己该如何去找孙翔，该到哪里去找，找到他之后又该说什么，只是凭着直觉觉得该去陪陪他。所以当他好不容易挤到特殊通道入口时，面对拦住他的保安显得有点急。  
“保安大叔，我真是来找人的。”叶修大冬天在人堆里挨挨挤挤，硬生生出了一身汗，“不是坏人，怎么能是坏人呢，您看我这身板儿打得过谁？”  
“您不信啊……等等，我这儿有嘉世训练营的身份证明，这总行了吧。”叶修把上衣和裤子口袋掏了一个遍，最后从羽绒服内兜里找出一张叠的皱皱巴巴纸。  
“我说行就行，呐先押在您这儿，谢谢谢谢了。”  
叶修把皱皱巴巴的合同硬塞到保安手里，转身就往选手通道里跑。保安不敢懈怠，在他身后叫了几声还想追。  
“嘉世哪儿找来这么敬业的保安，我都想给他加鸡腿。”叶修撇撇嘴，环顾了一圈后找到了救星，前面正向入口走过来的一队人里面，打头的正是韩文清。  
“老韩，哦不，韩队！”叶修远远冲他招手，“你快帮我说说话，让他放我进去。”  
“叶修？你来干什么？”韩文清皱眉，显然没想到能在这里碰见嘉世的小鬼。  
“我来找翔哥的。”叶修蹭到霸图队伍里，丝毫没有正身处敌营的自觉。  
“韩队？”一旁张新杰转过头，用询问的眼光看着自家队长。  
“叶修。”韩文清冲张新杰说完，然后转向旁边紧张站着的保安，冲他点了点头，“就说是我放他进去的。”  
张新杰看着叶修很开心似的拍拍韩文清的胳膊然后消失在通道尽头，边跑还边喊：“够义气啊老韩，下次我少抢几个霸图的boss。”  
有意思。张新杰推推眼镜，镜片上的反光映出霸图队长无奈和故作凶狠的表情。  
张新杰早就熟悉叶修的名字了，霸气雄图会长夜渡寒潭给他抱怨过好几次，他也曾经好奇过叶修，以至于披着小号去网游里抢boss。不过当时叶修好像一直被蓝溪阁一个喋喋不休的小剑客纠缠。  
如果才开始张新杰是在好奇，叶修到底有多厉害能让一个大公会的会长焦头烂额，那么那次之后张新杰不由得更加好奇，叶修这人到底有什么样的性格才能让剑圣也围着他打转。  
不过好奇归好奇，霸图副队长毕竟不能为了一个训练营的小鬼在网游里耗费太多时间。所以这一次是张新杰第一次真正见到叶修。  
果然是个有意思的人，跟他交手应该会很有趣。  
这是张新杰见到叶修的第一印象。他已经开始在脑内推想如果刚刚在场上的人是叶修局面又会是怎样。而这种想象让一向冷静的霸图副队长隐隐兴奋起来。

15

叶修推开嘉世的选手休息室的时候不意外的看见了耷拉着脑袋的孙翔，他身旁躺着一个四脚朝天的转椅，转椅的轮子还在毫无意义的转动着。  
叶修推门进来的时候只听得孙翔一个“滚”字。  
叶修没出声，定定地站着没动。孙翔脸埋在手里一言不发，约莫着人走了才移开手，但仍旧垂着头。孙翔首先看到的是一双白球鞋，然后是包裹在牛仔裤里的一双长腿，再向上就是抄在羽绒服口袋里面的一双手，还有一双黑白分明盯着他看的眼睛。  
“不生气了？”叶修问他。  
“是你？”孙翔很意外，愣了一下变得手足无措起来，“我刚刚不是在叫你滚……我以为是别人……”孙翔不知所措的解释，而后又泄气似的垂下头。  
“算了，最该滚的是我。”  
叶修盯着孙翔头顶的发旋看了一会儿，伸手拽住孙翔的胳膊拉了他两把。  
“走，带你去个地方。”  
“去哪？”  
“打电玩。”  
“不去，没意思。”孙翔坐着不动，把自己被抓住的外套往回拽，见拽不动就推了叶修两把。  
孙翔没想到叶修会生气，他见过嬉皮笑脸的叶修，一本正经的叶修，懒懒散散的叶修，但唯独没有见过生气的叶修。  
“常规赛才打了一半就想放弃了？你这算什么斗神？”叶修吊着眼角看他，怒极反笑，抿着的唇角形成的弧度让孙翔看着很不舒服。  
“没有……”孙翔下意识的想为自己辩驳。他怎么可能放弃呢？第七赛季最佳新人MVP，第八赛季的年轻嘉世队长，他的荣耀明明才刚刚开始，他和叶修的荣耀则即将开始。  
“那还愣着干什么，跟我走啊，还是说你怕了？”

当孙翔捂的严严实实和叶修出现在电玩城门口的时候，他才后知后觉的发现自己好像中了叶修的激将法。  
“给我游戏币，我去打地鼠。”叶修冲孙翔摊开手，修长的手指在游戏厅顶灯的照耀下白的反光。  
“幼稚。”孙翔在叶修身旁站着，努力做出一副我不认识这个人的样子，却没成想叶修把小锤子直接塞到了他手里。  
“要不要试试，使劲砸一下，他们都滚了。”孙翔看了看叶修黑白分明的眼睛，整个人都心猿意马，一连砸漏了好几个。  
“你行不行啊孙翔大大？”叶修伸手抢他的锤子，“那边漏砸了一个！哎，你这手速别是假的吧？你是不是谎报了？”

一把锤子被两个人抢来抢去，最后两个人又笑又闹气喘吁吁，拿着仅剩的几个游戏币放飞自我挤进小姐姐堆里夹娃娃。两个人手稳，夹娃娃百发百中，被姑娘们塞了一堆游戏币帮忙夹娃娃。等好不容易逃出来的时候孙翔口罩都歪了，叶修手里抱着好几个姑娘们塞过来表示感谢的娃娃。  
“这个给你。”叶修看了看手里一个黄色的愤怒的小鸟公仔，有看了看孙翔，笑的不能自已，“是不是很像？”  
孙翔看看叶修，故意耷拉着眼角接过了他手里的公仔。  
叶修笑得直不起腰。  
“开心了？”孙翔问。  
“这话该我问你。”  
“……恩。”孙翔别扭了一会儿，含含糊糊从鼻孔里挤出一个字，“你说为什么我每次最怂的时候都被你遇见。”这次也是，天台上那次也是。  
“谁知道，大概我是荣耀女神派来拯救你的？”叶修和孙翔在街上溜溜达达，有一搭没一搭的说。  
“哟，叶秋给我打电话了。”  
孙翔听着叶修对着手机嗯嗯啊啊了一阵，说马上回马上回，心里想着刚刚叶修那句话。“拯救”么？孙翔不讨厌这个说法。  
“我得走了，要不然老头子估计要生气。”叶修挂了电话，冲孙翔点点头，孙翔撇过头口是心非说赶紧走吧。  
叶修冲孙翔摆摆手，向前走了两步，看见别别扭扭的孙翔又折回来。  
孙翔被叶修一个熊抱吓住了，手放哪里都嫌别扭。  
“你干……干嘛？”  
“夸奖夸奖你，你打的不错，真心的。”

16

然而比赛的胜负不会因为某个人或者某几个人的意志而转移，这是她的残酷，也正是魅力所在。  
“荣耀，从来都不是一个人的游戏。”  
叶秋问叶修嘉世最近的成绩，他盯着屏幕上肩抗重炮策应的美女枪炮师和拿着却邪冲锋陷阵的战法，老神在在的说。  
菜鸟叶秋看不太懂荣耀，从赛事回放里面他只看得出这个叫一叶之秋的战法和那个叫沐雨橙风的枪炮师打的不错，然后嘉世莫名其妙的就输了。但叶秋听得懂叶修的话。  
“所以你打算怎么办？嘉世打的这么烂。”  
“还能怎么办？当然是让成绩变好啊。”叶修偏过头，仿佛很嫌弃叶秋怎么会问这么傻的问题，“你看在这里，还有这里，如果君莫笑能够去策应的话，对方牧师的技能放不出来的。嗯……还有这里……”  
叶修一帧一帧的拖慢看比赛录像，叶秋站在他背后看他头顶调皮的发旋。屋顶的灯光是暖黄色的，在光源的照射下连带着屋里的人都柔和了起来，叶修的头发显得有点棕，有毛茸茸的质感。  
“混蛋弟弟。”叶秋叹了口气。  
仍旧沉浸在复盘里的叶修没有注意背后之人的叹息，他正设想着场上多出一个君莫笑的会是什么局面。他一帧一帧寻找着机会，认真到能让联盟最著名的机会主义者都汗颜。叶修看着看着，激动的脸都有些发红。  
“能赢，如果我在场上的话能赢。我，沐橙姐还有翔哥，足够了。”  
叶秋没接话也不知道怎么接话，对于已经开始学习管理接触那些厚黑学的叶秋来说，嘉世这个昔日王朝已经开始陨落，而一个陨落的王朝对于商人的价值实在有限。但叶修对于下个赛季的期待太过明显，这让叶秋不忍心说出自己残酷的揣测——他的弟弟就应该痛痛快快的打游戏，酣畅淋漓的赢潇洒痛快的输。如果可能的话，赛场下那些烦恼叶秋一点也不想让叶修知道。

但最后叶修还是知道了。

嘉世宣布解散的那天杭城正逢雷雨季，训练营里面的气氛也像窗外黑压压的云一样，压抑沉闷的气氛为之后欲来的风雨做足了铺垫。所有人就这么沉闷的在电脑前看着嘉世的发布会。  
“操！”不知道是谁先出的声。有了第一声惊雷，之后的风雨来的顺理成章。训练室里面一片骂声，为数不多的几个姑娘直接哭出了声。  
夏天的雨来的快去的也快，雨声噼里啪啦响了一阵后便没了动静，只有实实在在的闷热证明这场雷雨还没有结束。训练营里面的骂声也渐渐被沉默替代。  
骂谁呢？似乎谁都该骂又似乎无人可骂，嘉世这个赛季成绩烂的有目共睹，连明青这样的联盟弱队都敢输。可这是谁的错？似乎谁都有错又似乎谁都无可厚非。  
沉默下来的少年们已无力争论是非对错，他们还有更重要的事情去想，比如前程，比如去留。  
叶修从没有考虑过这个问题，叶秋和周围的人把他保护的很好，但并不代表着他不懂。叶修有退路，而训练营里面的很多人没有。

17

“你打算怎么办？”叶修问邱非，虽然邱非极力掩饰，但他仍旧能看出对方红了眼眶。  
“不知道。”  
邱非鲜少有这样手足无措的感觉，叶修也是刚刚才意识到，对方并不像他惯常表现出来的那般洒脱。  
叶修刚挑起话头就后悔了，想了半晌也不知道该说什么好，正思索着猝不及防就被邱非搂住了腰。叶修原本在邱非身旁站着，这下邱非连带着转椅转了个方向，少年人的手臂很有力量，他圈住叶修的腰把人整个往下拽。叶修没站稳，屁股砸在椅子上，邱非钳住他，把人固定在自己岔开的两腿间，然后将整个脸埋进叶修后颈和肩膀的凹陷处。  
得了，看来不用绞尽脑汁没话找话了。叶修放软身子，努力做一个合格的抱枕。  
邱非环着叶修，劲瘦的手臂紧紧靠着叶修软软弹弹的小肚子。叶修用邱非的电脑打游戏，把原本帅气坦荡的战斗格式硬是被叶修玩的骚气蓬勃，猥琐气人的不得了。到最后和邱非相熟的队友都来问他这是受了什么刺激。

一只花栗鼠：大神怎么了？这不是一贯的风格啊。  
战斗格式：不是本人。  
叶修只得挨个回消息，他微微侧了侧头，邱非的头发扫到他的耳廓上，有点痒。  
战斗格式：他心情不太好。  
一只花栗鼠：哦。知道知道，嘉世解散大家心里都不太好受，那不打扰了不打扰了。  
叶修刚想退出聊天界面，对方又弹出一条消息。  
一只花栗鼠：那个……是嫂子么，还要拜托你开导开导邱哥啊。  
叶修又瞥了一眼还黏在他身上的邱非。开导是应该的，嫂子可不敢当。  
战斗格式：我是男的。  
一只花栗鼠：……没事，大清早亡了，我们接受的了。这个账号我们可从没见别人玩过。  
战斗格式：……  
叶修想把邱非拍起来，问他你这些小弟都怎么回事。邱非从叶修肩窝里抬起头，看看屏幕又看看叶修，张了张嘴又闭上，一副欲言又止的样子，到最后只挤出一句“你别管他”。  
“你接下来有什么打算？”邱非问。  
“先回家呗，最坏不过被老头子再捉回学校，在哪打荣耀都一样。”叶修活动了下肩膀笑起来，“你头还挺沉。”

少年人就这点好，心思单纯的很。这些“网瘾少年”不论前一秒遭遇了多大的挫折，只要给他们摆一台电脑，不一会儿烦恼就忘了大半。  
他们还不到二十岁，正是梦想和热爱能当饭吃的年纪。

“来一局？”叶修挣开邱非的怀抱。  
“来一局。”

邱非看着屏幕里的战斗格式和君莫笑，脑袋里想着屏幕外的自己和叶修。他余光瞥见叶修在键盘上翻飞的漂亮手指，心中是从未有过的自信和坚定。  
无论在哪都能打出耀眼成绩的，他相信自己和叶修都是。

18

叶修宿舍里的东西不多，叶秋帮他搬行李的时候有一瞬间的晃神。  
叶修站在嘉世大门外看着自己的场景让人感觉时间仿佛回溯到了一年前——当时结束夏令营的叶修就是这么看着他，而整整一年过去他的弟弟除了抽高了几厘米之外并无变化，连眼神都丝毫未变，仿佛什么事都无法触动他，哪怕是战队解散这样的顶天大事。  
他的弟弟真是纯粹又无情，叶秋注视着和邱非拥抱道别的叶修想，但也正是因为这样才招人又不自知。  
叶秋没问叶修接下来打算怎么办——就算问了也白问，叶秋早就知道标准答案。“打荣耀啊，还能怎么办？”  
别看叶修平常总是一副无欲无求的样子，只要涉及到他坚持的事情，很少有人拗的过他。所有的阻拦不过是他通往目标的无伤大雅的小波折罢了。就冲这点，叶秋其实很佩服他。  
就是老头子那里还有一场硬仗要打。

叶秋没想错，叶修回家后不久就在家里引发了一轮冷战，起因是叶修应不应该回去上学。  
嘉世解散之后，像孙翔和苏沐橙这样的全明星选手自然收到了多家战队的邀约，而有实力的训练营成员也不是毫无机会，在各个战队队长面前都混了个脸熟的叶修就更不要说了，微草蓝雨轮回甚至是霸图，哪个不紧紧盯着他。  
但这些邀约都没能送到叶修手上，在半路就被叶爸爸拦下了。  
起初叶修不知道自己行情这么紧俏，他本来也不关心这个，直到有一次叶爸爸多喝了两杯在饭桌上说漏了嘴。  
冷战就是这么开始的，叶修和叶爸爸憋着谁也不理谁。因为阶级优势，叶爸爸还收走了叶修的手机，给他的电脑断了网。两个人之间的冷暴力苦了叶秋——他简直成了两个人之间的传话筒。  
不知道这种日子什么时候是个头。叶秋无奈的想，总有一方要先妥协，但他总觉得那个人不会是叶修。  
也许是荣耀女神听到了叶秋的祈祷，事情很快就出现了转机。  
当时叶秋正应了同学的邀约准备出门打球，刚走进客厅就听见叶爸爸和人在门口说话，那个人的声音很年轻，叶秋隐隐约约听见“叶修”两个字。叶秋竖起耳朵往门边蹭，看见一个挺帅气的年轻人，染着张扬的发色，一边耳朵带着耳钉。  
叶秋认识他，他还跟着叶修去看过他的比赛。  
叶秋从听来的只言片语中拼凑出了事情的来龙去脉：孙翔是来找叶修的，而想让叶修跟职业圈撇清关系的叶爸爸自然不会让叶修见他。叶秋往后退了几步，想去跟叶修通风报信，没成想却碰到柜子，只得硬着头皮从拐角处走出来。  
“出去打球？”叶爸爸看看抱着篮球的叶秋。  
“恩……”  
“记得早点回来。”叶爸爸冲他点点头，。  
“哦，我护腕没带上去拿一下。”叶秋做出一副坦荡的样子在叶爸爸的注视下上楼，转身的瞬间叶秋觉得自己心理素质简直太好。

他推开门的时候叶修正无所事事躺在床上看天花板，听到叶秋说有人找他后一个鲤鱼打挺从床上弹起来。  
“孙翔找我？快，手机借我用用。”  
叶秋从身上摸出手机丢给他，叶修登上qq噼里啪啦给孙翔打了一段话。  
“你说完没？再不下去老头子会发现的。”  
“还给你还给你。”叶修把手机丢回去，“这次多亏你，组织会铭记你的丰功伟绩。”  
叶秋没理他的油腔滑调，出门打球的叶秋不知道，等他回来之后家里已经是天翻地覆。

19

在叶爸爸那里吃了闭门羹的孙翔正想离开，却感觉到了手机的震动。那是他唯一的特别关心。

叶修：我要逃家，你帮我个忙。出门右拐，沿着花园栅栏走能到我家后墙，翻墙你应该会吧？后院里有条狗你别怕，那是我家小点我跟你说过的，这傻狗不咬人也不叫。行了不说了，我得把手机还给叶秋了。

孙翔看着这一大段字笑，他顺着花园栅栏走到后墙，一抬头就看见叶修在二楼的窗户后面冲他招手。  
“翻进来。”叶修用口型对孙翔说，孙翔冲他比了个ok的手势。叶修家后墙不算高，而且看孙翔的架势也不像是第一次干这种事，他看准落脚点后敏捷一翻，姿势潇洒的落了地。  
叶修冲他竖了竖大拇指，笑出一口白牙。  
接着。叶修无声说，然后一小袋一小袋的东西被叶修从窗户里扔出来，等到东西扔完，叶修打了个手势表示自己要开始翻墙了。孙翔没想到他这么豪迈，紧张的瞪大了眼，跟着叶修的动作在地面上张着双手。  
叶修攀着窗台回头看孙翔，见他张着手臂，于是在离地面还有一段距离的时候直接跳下啦扑进孙翔怀里。  
十七岁的男孩子怎么也是沉，孙翔被惯性一冲，抱着叶修一屁股坐在了地上。  
“爬墙挺熟练啊，你还真敢跳。”孙翔摸摸鼻子。  
“彼此彼此，看你也是老司机。”  
“当年上学的时候有时候会爬墙出去上网……”孙翔有点不好意思。  
叶修拍拍他，给了他一个很懂的眼神。  
“行了，把这些东西扔出去。”叶修指指地上的包，他故意把每个袋子装的很小便于抛投。  
不多时，灰头土脸的两个人抛完了行李。叶修和孙翔一前一后翻出了后墙。  
直到叶修坐在孙翔的副驾驶座上，两个人紧绷的神经才放松下来。  
“嘉世前队长爬墙潜入民居帮助训练营未成年逃家，你说这个消息卖给电竞之家能不能拿个头条？”叶修笑说，“要不要给我封口费？”  
“你想要什么？”孙翔靠在驾驶座椅背上，一副财大气粗的样子。  
“那你这几天就收留我呗？”

20

孙翔住的公寓离叶修家隔了大半座城（私设，叶修老家帝都。由于叶父工作原因暂居杭州。），经过刚刚那又是翻墙又是出逃的一折腾，在路上正和朝九晚五的上班族们撞上了。杭城的堵是有目共睹的，任是再好的车也只能趴在路上挪不动半步。  
孙翔按了两下喇叭，看实在走不动，蔫哒哒的侧着趴在方向盘上看叶修，本来蛮帅气的脸上肉都给压到一起，有点蠢又有种微妙的萌感。  
“哎，你怎么知道我住哪？”叶修盯着孙翔脸上的肉，想着要不要戳一戳。  
可惜他还没有想好孙翔就直起了上身，有点局促的抓了抓头发。  
“我……我从陶轩那里看的，你的登记表上有……你不生气吧？”  
“干嘛生气，谢你还来不及。”叶修不是很懂孙翔的脑回路，“所以你来找我干嘛的？”  
叶修这一句话让孙翔更局促了，支支吾吾了半天。“就是想找找你不行么？”  
“那也得有个理由吧，总不能看我一眼就走啊。”  
孙翔豁出去了似的眼一闭，凶巴巴的说：“就是想看看你小子是不是被人卖了，qq上消息也不回游戏上也找不到你……”  
叶修感觉非常有趣似的看着孙翔，突然想起以前高中班上女生经常叽叽喳喳说的几个词。  
傲娇，口嫌体正。  
而眼前这个巨型傲娇被他看得发毛，越说越色厉内荏。  
“其实也没什么事，就是想告诉你一声，下赛季我要去轮回了。”孙翔不好意思似的偏过头，似乎向叶修表达自己的不舍关心像是件丢人的事。  
叶修又盯着孙翔的侧脸看了一会儿，直到把孙翔看的心里发毛。  
“看我干嘛？”  
叶修叹了口气，解开安全带探了半个身子去抱驾驶座上的孙翔。  
“想要抱抱就直说么，这么不坦率，和我弟似的。”叶修语气非常欠揍，孙翔下意识想抬手拍他，却在真正要碰上的时候变成虚虚环住他的腰。  
“行了，后面在按喇叭了。”  
孙翔闻言才如梦初醒，他僵硬的松手，脸后知后觉的涨红，一边装作镇定的开车一边在心里唾弃自己没出息。好在叶修并没在意他的窘迫，偏过头看车窗外的霓虹。  
“可惜了，老头子把我收到的邀请都推了。”孙翔看出来了，叶修虽然装着不怎么在意，实际上很不开心。也是，虽然有时候这人过于古灵精怪以至于常常让人忘了他的年龄，但实际上还是个受父母管制的未成年呢。  
“所以你打算怎么办？”  
“还不知道。要不你收留我得了，有台电脑就行。我不挑食，泡面不管是香菇炖鸡的还是老坛酸菜的都成。”  
我倒是想。孙翔腹诽，那样不是更坐实诱拐未成年的名头了么。虽然养你一辈子什么的听起来很有吸引力。  
“算了，还是别了，影响你找女朋友我罪过就大了。”叶修摸着下巴煞有介事的说，“现在转会窗已经要关了……你说我自己组一个战队怎么样。”  
孙翔才开始没听清楚叶修在说什么，胡乱点头说好好好——他脑袋里处理器是单核的，光顾着默念三年起步清除脑子里某些需要打码的东西了。  
“是吧，我也觉得挺好。”  
“嗯嗯，嗯？”反应过来的孙翔拔高了声音，音调七拐八拐拐成一个问号。  
“嗯什么，现在肯定没有战队要我了，总不能真呆在你那打游戏，你不嫌弃我我还嫌弃你呢。”  
孙翔再一次被叶修的天不怕地不怕吓住了，他认真思考起自己做人是不是太低调。  
说不定叶修已经有人选了，毕竟这小孩一直是个是个有想法的人。  
“有人选了？”孙翔想到什么就问什么。  
“还没。”  
孙翔语塞，想了一会儿突然激动一拍方向盘。  
“苏沐橙！”  
“沐橙姐没签战队？”  
“没有，嘉世倒了之后很多人想签她，可她都推了。我甚至怀疑她干脆想直接退役。”  
“也是，毕竟嘉世对于沐橙姐的意义太不一样了。”叶修右手握拳砸在左手掌心上，“要是能说动她就好了，剩下的人实在不行去网游里找。”  
叶修越说越激动，连带着孙翔都兴致勃勃起来。他就是有这样的魔力。  
“干的漂亮翔哥，这情报有用。”  
“那是。”孙翔得意洋洋。  
“但是你这样吃里扒外帮未来的对手真的好么？”  
“……”枉孙翔痴长三岁，论嘴炮永远说不过叶修。

21

在孙翔打开公寓门的瞬间，叶修吓了一跳。  
“报警，你家被抢了。”这个吓一跳是实打实的一跳，叶修一个后撤，扯着孙翔的袖子整个躲到他背后，只露出半个身子对着门。  
“小偷不会还没走吧？”  
孙翔把自己的袖子从叶修手里抢过来，顺手把人推进门里，转身落锁。  
“没人抢，我在收拾东西。”孙翔解释，“马上就要去轮回了。”   
“哦。”叶修砸吧砸吧嘴，后知后觉的感觉刚才有点丢人。  
二十郎当岁的男孩子，尤其还是没有交女朋友的男孩子平常能讲究到哪里去？孙翔也不例外，而且这一搬家还需要收拾，整间屋子就更乱了。叶修在孙翔客厅里转了两圈愣是没找到能坐的地方，沙发上堆得全是衣服。最后叶修艰难从里面刨出一个能坐的坑。  
“有吃的没？我饿。”  
“要外卖还是出去吃？”  
“别这么麻烦了，有泡面没，来一桶。”  
那必然是有的，毕竟泡面可是电竞圈公认的有史以来除了荣耀之外最伟大的发明。  
“给你，自己泡。”孙翔递给叶修一桶老坛酸菜，自己则拆了一桶香菇炖鸡。  
“我要香菇炖鸡。”叶修咬着叉子就想来抢。  
“你在车上刚说了自己好养活。”孙翔仗着自己力气大，死抱着面不撒手。  
叶修伸手挠他，孙翔干脆把面往茶几上一放，直接反击回去。孙翔武力值高，起码抵得上十只鹅，比叶修足足厉害二十倍。可能是今天翻墙用光了所有的力气，不一会儿叶修干脆放弃治疗，往沙发上躺，背后靠着孙翔的衣服山。*  
孙翔没料到叶修战力这么弱，还在继续猛攻。衣服山不牢靠，顶不住这波火力直接轰然倒地，于是孙翔居高临下的整个把叶修罩在了身子底下。  
这是一个沙发咚的姿势。孙翔看着笑得眼角发红不住喘息的叶修愣住了，身体里一个小人怂恿他做些邪恶的事情，而另一个则一直拉扯着他说三年起步。  
叶修不知道孙翔心里的弯弯绕，见孙翔不动还以为他在酝酿大招，一个劲喊着不行了还在孙翔身下扭。孙翔几乎是立刻就上头了，忙不迭爬起来掩盖某些尴尬的生理反应。  
“香菇炖鸡给你。”孙翔把桌子上的面塞给叶修，“我去厕所。”

孙翔坐在厕所马桶上痛心疾首，他觉得自己简直没救了，居然对一个未成年男孩子起了这样那样的心思。而更可怕的是，在心底他还不怎么想救。  
等他终于平复好心情和某个蠢蠢欲动的地方之后，叶修已经泡好了两桶面等着他。  
“呐，给你。”一桶面被塞进他手里，闻味道是香菇炖鸡。  
“我不知道你对香菇炖鸡这么执着，刚刚你进厕所的时候眼睛都红了。”叶修捧着面吸溜吸溜含混不清的说，“以后我一定不跟你抢。”  
孙翔觉得自己丢人极了，好像自从碰上了叶修之后自己那些酷炫狂霸拽的人设全崩了，更苦的是他被误会之后还没法解释。  
孙翔抱着“真爱”香菇炖鸡欲言又止止言又欲。  
“我睡哪？”叶修率先吃完，托着腮看孙翔。  
“床。”  
“那你睡哪？”  
“沙发。”  
叶修挑了挑眉，“你确定？”孙翔本来想说我很确定，但在看到沙发上的一片狼藉之后又觉得好像也不怎么确定。  
“一起睡床得了，我睡觉很老实的。”  
都说灯下观美人，孙翔看着叶修卷翘的睫毛在下眼睑打下的阴影，做了今天他最后悔的一个决定。  
孙翔鬼使神差的点了点头。

22  
  
叶修肝火不旺，皮肤也一年到头都冷冷淡淡清清爽爽，叶秋小时候总愿意缠着他要跟他一床睡和他这个体质也有很大原因。  
可今天叶修头一次遇见嫌他热的。  
“怎么这么热？”孙翔在外侧翻了三分钟内的第五个身。  
“是吗？我觉得还好啊。”叶修脸埋在被子里边蹭边嘟囔，对于他这种战斗力0.5只鹅的宅男来说，今天进行的翻墙运动直接承包他半年运动量，爆发过后有点累。  
“空调遥控呢？”孙翔支起半个身子，单手撑在叶修身侧，在他身下寻找。  
叶修不情不愿的动了动，闭着眼摸索了两下，把遥控直接戳到孙翔的帅脸上。  
“调好了赶紧睡觉，我快困死了。”仿佛为了佐证什么似的，叶修还打了个小哈欠，“我以为你应该早就过了得听童话才能睡着的年纪了。”  
孙翔看着背对着他的叶修在床上蹭起来的呆毛，被挤兑了却不想反驳，非常不环保的把空调从26调到23℃。  
荣耀女神在上，孙翔烧起来的可是心火，区区空调哪能灭的了。他还是躁的不行，摸着遥控又想调低，却被叶修按住了手。  
“够冷的了。”叶修半张脸都包在被子里，无比哀怨的看了孙翔一眼，把对方看的一个激灵，慢慢把手从叶修手底抽出来。  
孙翔往床边蹭了蹭，大气都不敢出，迷迷糊糊的叶修太过软糯杀伤力十足，他对自己的自制力没什么信心。  
孙翔默默盘算着现在去睡沙发的话还来不来得及，冷不防咚的一声掉下了床。  
叶修先是被吓了一跳，然后开始哈哈大笑。  
“翔哥，别激动别激动，我知道地板凉快，没人跟你抢。”叶修一边挤兑着，一边伸手把一脸生无可恋仰躺在地板上装死的某人拽起来。  
“真这么热啊？”叶修问。  
孙翔觉得丢脸，心想你一小屁孩怎么懂我这种成熟男人的烦恼，转过身去背对着叶修不说话。过一会儿却听得一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，而后背上蓦地一沉。  
夜深人静，孤男寡男，共处一室，叶修主动抱住孙翔，背后的那种。  
孙翔觉得脑子都要炸开了。  
“你干嘛！”孙翔一下子甩开叶修搭在他肩膀上的手，样子活像只被踩了尾巴的猫，看叶修的眼神好像在看什么吸人精气的千年狐狸。  
“啊？不凉吗？”冷不防被拍开手，叶修有些茫然，“可他们都说我夏天摸起来挺舒服的。”  
“他们？”孙翔从炸了毛的猫变成炸了毛的狮子，“谁？”  
“叶秋啊邱非啊什么的，我妈说我哥小时候一到夏天就不愿意回自己床上睡觉，非和我挤一块不行……”  
叶修后来还说了些什么孙翔没听清，他注意力都在叶修说他老被人抱着睡上面了。  
枉我在这里做了半天柳下惠，哪知道有这么多心机屌已经捷足先登了。孙翔很气，觉得自己简直是联盟第一耿直boy。  
“没事，挺舒服的。”孙翔长臂一展，把叶修连人带被子裹进怀里，“我现在感觉很凉快。”孙翔闭着眼说瞎话，一边感受着叶修裸露在外面柔软冰凉的皮肤，一边被肝火烧的满头大汗。  
冰火两重天，痛并快乐着。  
叶修看着孙翔鼻尖上沁出的汗滴欲言又止。  
那个……要纳凉的话直接抱他就行了，把他裹在被子里抱个被筒算怎么回事？  
果然成熟男人的世界很是复杂。  
  
23  
  
佛家所谓的宿命冤家之说不是没有道理的，孙翔现在深深的明白了这一点。  
昨天直到凌晨他才艰难的睡着，以至于今天一早被叶修叫醒的时候还满脑子都是“三年起步”，他这个荣耀职业圈当红炸子鸡黑眼圈乌青，眼袋重的都要掉下来。  
孙翔坐在床边打哈欠，叶修蹲在他面前仰头托腮看他。  
“手机借我。”叶修冲他摊手。  
“干嘛？”孙翔解了锁丢给叶修。  
“找沐橙姐啊，我是认真要组个战队的，接受挑战么孙翔大大？”  
孙翔愣了愣，想起叶修昨天的惊人之语。叶修的挑战书下的吊儿郎当随随便便，但看着那双眼睛孙翔就是知道，这小子是认真的。  
想到这里孙翔也来了劲，说到底他也不过只比叶修大了三岁，比起所谓的成熟男人，和中二少年显然更有共同语言。  
“那你先把你这八字没一撇的战队搞起来。”  
“那当然。”叶修得意扬扬，“你待会别出声啊，我给沐橙姐打电话。”  
孙翔白了他一眼，把手机抢过来按了免提。  
“哎你干嘛？窥探别人隐私。”  
“手机都是我的你哪来的隐私。”  
叶修跳着脚想抢，奈何自己的身高以及武力值和腿长手长的孙翔还有不小的差距，只得战略性妥协。  
手机嘟嘟嘟响了几声之后被接起来。  
“孙翔？找我有什么事么？”联盟女神的声音一如既往的温柔。  
“呃，沐橙姐，我是叶修。”叶修有些局促的开口。  
“哦？是有什么事么？”苏沐橙挺喜欢叶修，在训练营的时候这个有天分又古灵精怪的小孩就吸引了她的注意，这回一听是他，苏沐橙连声音都又温柔了几分。  
“是挺重要的事，想和沐橙姐面谈。”叶修语气严肃。  
“哦？”苏沐橙觉得好奇，“什么时候呢？”  
“如果沐橙姐有空的话，今天就可以。”  
“这样啊，那可能要麻烦你们跑一趟了。我没什么大事，就在南山公墓附近等你们吧。”  
嘟嘟两声显示对方已挂断，叶修斜靠在沙发上拿一双白生生的脚丫子轻轻蹭孙翔大腿。  
“翔哥。”两个字被叶修念的百转千回直叫人起鸡皮疙瘩，一看就没安好心。“带我去找沐橙姐呗，或者你更想看我被捉回家供你出来。反正和孙翔大大一块上一次电竞之家头条我不亏。”  
孙翔拿这小祖宗没办法，大夏天全副武装裹得严严实实任劳任怨穿过大半个城。而叶修在副驾驶坐上翘着两条长腿摸着下巴像只小狐狸。  
“沐橙姐是去看哥哥了吧。”叶修像是在询问孙翔又像是在自言自语，孙翔没搭话。叶修沉默良久后轻轻叹了口气。  
“希望能说的动她，不管是为什么，沐橙姐也是从心底喜欢荣耀啊。”  
孙翔不置可否的点点头。  
  
24  
  
等到和苏沐橙见面的时候已经快到正午，大夏天的太阳正毒，苏沐橙定了个包厢请他们吃海底捞。  
“小绅士这么郑重其事的找我有什么事？”苏沐橙笑眯眯的问。  
“我想组个战队。”叶修开门见山。  
苏沐橙停了筷子，一眼不错的盯着叶修看，似乎想在他脸上看出玩笑的成分。叶修大大方方由着她看，脸色是鲜有的认真。对视了半分钟，苏沐橙终于确定对方是在说真的。  
“好啊，那我能帮上什么忙？”苏沐橙继续吃，顺手给叶修碗里夹了一筷子。  
“我想请沐橙姐加入。”  
苏沐橙笑着看孙翔。“你告诉的他我没加战队？”孙翔耸耸肩，无可奈何的意思很明确。  
“哎，这次不关翔哥的事，我叫他来当车夫的。”叶修往孙翔嘴里塞了一筷子继续说，“我猜的，现在转会窗都关了却还没有沐橙姐的消息，外界猜测是哪家捡了便宜的战队故意藏着掖着，可我觉得根本就是沐橙姐不想签新战队了。”  
“如果没猜错的话，沐橙姐这几天应该在联系开退役发布会的事吧。反正转会窗已经关了，直接生米煮成熟饭，粉丝再闹也没办法。”叶修眨眨眼，“我说的对吧。”  
“说的不错。可既然你都知道我想退役了又为什么来邀请我呢？可不能强人所难啊小绅士。”  
“那是当然，所以我既然来找沐橙姐就肯定说明我这并不是强人所难。”叶修故作深沉，“为了沐雨橙风也为了南山上的那位。”  
叶修放软了声音：“沐橙姐是来看哥哥的吧。”  
苏沐橙有刹那的恍惚，叶修提醒了她沐雨橙风最初诞生时的意义，一瞬间她想起荣耀刚开服时那段虽然艰苦但很快乐的日子，想起她，他们最初对荣耀的爱。  
苏沐橙沉浸在那些回忆里，饭店距南山不远，打开窗就能闻到阳光和青草的香味。  
这时候叶修则在打量着她。虽然叶爸爸在生气的时候总爱说他不学无术，但实际上从小耳濡目染，那些个酒桌应酬谈判技巧他懂的他都懂。  
叶修知道这时候他应该说些更有煽动性的言论。  
“只不过是从头再来罢了。”叶修说，“沐橙姐，嘉世倒了可是沐雨橙风还在。”  
不知道到底是叶修的哪句话或者是南山吹来的哪阵风成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，苏沐橙确确实实是动摇了。她已经过了最热血的年纪，但现在就是想再疯一把。  
叶修就是有这种魔力。  
“那好吧，反正我也没地方可去了。”苏沐橙抿了口果汁，“那说说吧，关于你的新战队组建进行的怎么样了？”  
叶修强端着严肃的脸一下子就垮了，他不好意思的挠挠头。  
“这不才刚开始么。”

25  
  
自从告别了苏沐橙，叶修就绷不住笑，直笑到孙翔心里发毛。  
孙翔其实没太看懂刚刚叶修跟苏沐橙的交锋，他本质还是个好孩子，好孩子当然要不懂就问，可在饭桌旁他几次想开口都被叶修一筷子肉堵住了嘴。  
好孩子孙翔有点不开心，一米八五的个子坐在一边愣是让人觉出一股委屈劲儿来。海底捞的服务员个个都是人精，看这边顾客情绪不对还专门抱了个公仔放在孙翔旁边。  
黄色的，巨大的，愤怒的小鸟公仔。  
孙翔想起之前叶修送给他的那个，觉得更不开心。特别是服务员还说，能坐四个人的桌子只坐了三个，总有个人看起来孤孤单单的。虽然服务员没明说，但孙翔觉得那个看起来孤孤单单的显然是他自己。  
简而言之，孙翔闹脾气了，对着叶修笑嘻嘻的脸假装视而不见，任叶修一脸傻笑，孙翔面上岿然不动，目不斜视的载着叶修开车回家。  
也怪叶修兴奋过了头，不管在刚才装的多么老成也无法掩盖这是他第一次完成这么大一场忽悠的事实。直到孙翔把他从车里拎出来叶修才察觉到不对劲。  
“喂，等等啊翔哥。”宅男叶修艰难的追赶身高腿长的孙翔。  
“就这么高兴？”孙翔一边开门一边哼哼唧唧从鼻孔里挤出一句话。  
“那是当然，沐橙姐这么厉害还长的漂亮……”  
孙翔危险的眯起眼。  
“以后用这个来招队员就容易的多了……”  
孙翔眯起的眼睛又恢复了原状。算叶修识相。  
孙翔仍旧没怎么理叶修，但周身的低气压明显散了许多。他把手机扔给叶修叫他随意点个外卖，自己继续跟堆的乱七八糟的沙发搏斗。  
“再过两天我就要去轮回了，你打算怎么办？”孙翔艰难的把一个黄色的愤怒的小鸟公仔塞进拉杆箱里，边坐在箱子上压着拉拉链边问正拿着他手机玩消消乐的叶修。  
“啊，这么快就要走了？”叶修通关，抬头看他，“那我就回家呗。”  
孙翔觉得自己耳朵可能出了毛病，到底是为什么一个昨天才翻墙离家出走的未成年今天就能轻描淡写的说出“那我就回家”这种轻描淡写的话。就像他只是在同学家住了一晚一样。  
“这么惊讶？其实本来我也没打算真的逃家啊。哦，不怪你，是我一直忘了说。”叶修扬扬手机，“离家出走就是吓唬吓唬老头子，刚刚跟叶秋联系了下，老头子那边他差不多搞定了。”  
孙翔大大今天的心仍旧很累，他仿佛看到了叶修身后属于恶魔的黑翅膀。而这个小恶魔还挥舞着三叉戟冲他笑。  
“多谢翔哥的收留，翻墙之情没齿难忘。”  
小恶魔油嘴滑舌，孙翔气的想拿公仔扔他，在生气之余却又有种说不清道不明的遗憾。  
要是真的逃家就好了。孙翔一边想着一边拒不承认有把人拐到轮回去的心思。  
还好外卖小哥及时打破了这种诡异的气氛。  
由于叶修刚刚轻描淡写的一席话，这顿饭莫名其妙成了两个人散伙饭。这种想法让怀揣着某些少男心思的孙翔有点惆怅，个中滋味可谓不足为外人道也。  
“你会来看我比赛吧？”孙翔想了半天也不知道和叶修散伙的时候该说些什么。  
“怎么，翔哥需要后援团？”叶修笑问。  
“切，也不是求你非来不可。”孙翔脸红嘴硬。  
“那我还真非来不可，不仅仅是看比赛，还要和你打呢。”  
叶修说着，装模作样的和孙翔碰碰杯，两人一口闷了整杯82年的冰可乐。  
  
26  
  
送叶修回家前一晚，叶修照旧想把床分给孙翔一半，却被对方好似看见洪水猛兽一般拒绝了。  
开玩笑，孙翔可一点也不想再次遭受上次那样的煎熬。  
远离了诱惑之源的孙翔本想睡个好觉，却没成想一大早就被电话吵醒，有气无力的接起来后就被对面中气十足的一通骂。  
“混蛋弟弟你还回不回家，昨天都说了老头子那边我搞定的差不多了，再不回来我也保不准老头子会不会上门抓人啊。”  
孙翔一看表，只有六点钟。  
“……你哪位？”有点想骂人。  
“不是叶修？”对面冷静下来，判若两人矜持的道歉，“抱歉先生，打扰了。”  
“……你找叶修？”  
“是，我是叶秋。”  
哦，情敌小舅子。孙翔揉揉太阳穴，表示自己去叫他起床。  
“你们睡在一起？”对面的语气警惕又狐疑，孙翔一时间竟不知该回答没睡还是没在一起。  
卧室里叶修早就被叶秋冲破听筒的吼叫吵醒，和被子缠缠绵绵难舍难分。  
孙翔把听筒放到他耳边，示意叶秋可以开始念经。  
“混账弟弟，你在哪，我去接你。”叶秋声音里有点生气，“玩的差不多就赶紧回家。”  
叶修蒙着头不答话，孙翔把手机放回耳边说：“要不我送他回去？”  
对面叶秋沉默了两秒，然后啧了一声。“难不成你想让所有人都知道是你帮叶修离家出走的？如果你需要曝光率的话现在我就可以帮忙联系记者。”  
……  
这回换孙翔沉默。  
为什么叶家两兄弟的嘴都这么讨厌？  
不对，还是叶秋更讨厌一点，刚刚那种语气好像抓住老公偷腥还通情达理保全大体的正宫娘娘大家闺秀。  
孙翔被自己的比喻激起一阵恶寒。  
  
经过刚刚那么一折腾，叶修也清醒过来，给叶秋报了地址后慢吞吞套上t恤。  
“我要走了。”叶修说，“等我的新战队。”  



	2. Chapter 2

01

“混蛋弟弟，这几天你一直跟他混在一起？”叶秋把叶修塞进车里，上下打量着他，仿佛要把人看出个洞来。  
“是啊。”  
“他没把你怎么样吧？”  
叶修被叶秋突然紧张起来的样子逗乐了。“哪能呢？我能怎么样？我和翔哥那是革命友谊。”  
“无事献殷勤，你可离他远点。”叶秋被叶修满不在乎的样子气的不轻，瞪着他的样子莫名让人想起护崽的老母鸡。  
你把人家当哥们，人家可指不定把你当什么呢。叶秋想着孙翔看自家混蛋弟弟的眼神，绝对不单纯，还想教育几句却被拐走了话题。  
“哎，我还没问你呢，怎么就你一个人来？老头子没亲自来抓人？我还以为这回少不了挨他几棍子。”  
“你还好意思说？”叶秋翻了翻眼皮，“恭喜你终于成功把老头子吓坏了，他害怕你再跑，哪敢来捉你？只能麻烦我这个全权代理。”  
“我也不想这样啊……”叶修眨巴着一双大眼睛讨好似的凑到叶秋跟前，他知道能有这个结果少不了叶秋在旁边添油加醋煽风点火——没原则的弟控叶秋从小就做惯了这种助纣为虐的事。  
“怎么谢我？”叶秋双臂交叉环在胸前，“求表扬”三个字就差写在脸上了。  
“哥。”叶修也乖觉，这一声叫的毫不拖泥带水，少年的音色脆生生的，把叶秋叫的晕乎乎。  
说来也奇怪，虽然互怼是叶家双子的日常，但只要接触久了都知道，他们两个人的关系其实出奇的好。就是不知道从什么时候开始，叶修怎么逗都拒绝叫叶秋哥哥。有不可靠消息称，这件事要追溯到当年幼儿园的时候一场演出。  
叶家双子从小就长得可爱。试问两个白白净净长得一模一样的糯米团子站在一起谁不喜欢，学校一说有演出，老师自然就找上他们两个。幼儿园小朋友的演出剧目无外乎那几出耳熟能详的童话故事，而不论哪个故事里面都有王子和公主。  
叶家是军政世家，叶修从小就被教育要成为独当一面的男子汉。在他被迫穿上裙子，被打扮的像个精致的洋娃娃之后，叶修感觉自己的男子汉气概受到了侮辱。尤其是当他看到一身帅气骑士装的叶秋之后。  
要怪就怪老师说的，“叶修是弟弟啊，哥哥年纪大要保护弟弟，所以哥哥来当王子。”  
反正从那天开始，还是豆丁的叶修就再也不愿意叫同样是豆丁的叶秋哥哥了。叶秋痛心疾首，不论是用零食坑蒙拐骗还是装模作样武力威慑都没能让叶修再开口，直到长大后有一次叶修闯了祸求他帮忙的时候又这么叫了他一声，叶秋感觉自己打开了新世界的大门。  
闯祸？闯祸算什么，恐怕叶修再多叫几声，多大的锅叶秋都能背。叶修自然也发现了这一点，心里小算盘拨的啪啪响。不就叫几声哥么，这买卖不亏。  
所以说，弟控的养成不是没有道理的。每次听叶修叫哥，叶秋都感觉痛并快乐着。

02

叶秋说的不错，这次叶修是真把叶爸爸吓怕了。回到家之后，叶爸爸不仅没抄家伙，没禁他足断他网，甚至还把之前收走的手机给他还了回来。  
“看来你和叶秋是真长大了，我想管也管不住了。”叶爸爸年近五十，坐在沙发上仍旧身姿笔挺，但面对这个小儿子总有一种使不上劲的无力感。“暑假结束前你和叶秋跟我回一趟北京见见你爷爷，只要你不做什么有损我老叶家脸面的事情，之后的事情我再不管。”  
这番话之后，叶修和叶爸爸算是摊了牌，叶爸爸说到做到，当真没在管过叶修。  
不用再跟人斗智斗勇，叶修这个暑假成日泡在网游里，对比下来直让补暑假作业的叶秋怀疑人生。  
“人比人气死人。”好不容易补完作业，叶秋坐在叶修床边看他打游戏，“怎么样了？你的新战队？”   
“这不正在挖人呢吗。”叶修指指屏幕又指指桌子上扔着的七八张账号卡，“喏，你看我容易吗，到处卧底给人打白工。”  
被你盯上的公会才不容易吧，叶秋腹诽，毕竟连苏沐橙都能挖到，还真有两下子。  
叶秋从身后趴到叶修肩膀上，头发蹭着叶修的脸。  
“你看我行不？”叶秋问。  
“你？”叶修微微转头，“你连小点都打不过。”  
叶修这话没夸张，小时候家里有那种古早的手柄游戏机，有一次叶修和叶秋打到一半家里来电话，等叶修接完电话回来就见叶秋抱着当时还很小的小点坐在地上，一人一狗两脸懵逼看着他。屏幕上显示是自己赢了。  
“小点刚刚过来踩了几下手柄……”叶秋整个人处在震惊之中，甚至认真考虑过要不要让小点凭借“会打游戏”直接出道成为狗中偶像。不过事后证明，小点这个特长只在面对叶秋时有效，为此叶修可没少嘲笑叶秋。  
现在叶修旧事重提，叶秋恼羞，一偏头咬在叶修肩窝上。  
“哎哎哎，疼。叶秋你打游戏不学学小点，怎么咬人这个倒学上了？”  
“哼。”叶秋松口。他当然没使劲，别说是咬疼叶修了，连半个牙印都没舍得留下，“你就装吧。”也就是仗着我舍不得。  
“生气啦？”叶修眨巴眨巴眼，“别生气啊。出力打比赛就不指望你了，不过叶总要是愿意出点钱的话我肯定不会拒绝。”  
“想得美。”  
“不过钱还真的是个不小的问题呢……”叶修闹够了，终于开始说正事，“人的话，这段时间我倒是盯上了几个。”  
“哟，说曹操曹操到。”叶修话还没说完，眼前屏幕上就闪过两条消息。  
[您的好友包子入侵已上线]  
[您的好友毁人不倦已上线]  
紧接着是一连串消息弹了出来。  
包子入侵：老大老大，今天我们干嘛啊。  
包子入侵：刷本还是抢boss啊？  
包子入侵：要不我们抢boss吧，这个比刷本好玩多了。  
包子入侵：老大老大你在哪我去找你。  
叶秋扶额，这个包子入侵讲话仿佛自带bgm——老大，老大，我们去哪里呀。  
叶修比叶秋淡定得多。“这人技术不错，就是人比较跳，习惯就好习惯就好。”  
君莫笑：又没有boss刷新，我们上哪抢去？  
君莫笑：今天干点别的，保证好玩。  
包子入侵：好啊老大，和老大在一块干什么都行。  
包子入侵：所以我们干什么啊？  
君莫笑：去空积城等我，我们去杀一个人。

03

毁人不倦和叶修的恩怨开始于大约一周前，那时候叶修刚刚收服包子入侵这个小弟。  
别看包子这人看起来跳脱又难以捉摸，但实际上人很简单。多年做混混做混混的经历教给他要崇拜强者，而正巧，指挥着他们一群菜鸡从三大公会眼皮底下抢走了boss的叶修就是这样的强者。  
从此叶修就多了个天天跟在他后面叫老大的有点小帅的流氓。荣耀刚刚开了第十区，这天包子照旧跟着叶修在新区兴风作浪。可惜包子什么都好，就是有时显得有些聒噪，和黄少天还不太一样的聒噪。  
包子：“老大，你什么星座的啊？”  
叶修：“双子，怎么了？”  
包子：“那我给老大唱一首《双子座》吧。”包子显得很开心：“五月份的尾巴，你是双子座，六月份的前奏，你是双子座……”  
叶修扶额，心道我听的歌少，你不要骗我。叶修很不愿意承认，从来都只有别人拿他没辙的时候，还从来没有一个人像包子这样让他感觉使不上力，正努力想岔开话题，包子却自己停了下来。  
“有杀气。”包子举起他的板砖，“是谁，让他看看包子大爷的大宝贝。”  
“……”叶修很想提醒对方自己还没成年，“包子，游戏里你还能感觉到杀气啊？”  
“老大，我直觉很准的。”游戏里金发流氓拍了拍胸脯，“有个家伙跟着我们很久了。”  
叶修忍不住笑了一下。不错，没看错人，虽然包子的直觉听起来不靠谱，但这人能这么快发现两个人被人跟踪，这份天赋就不简单。管他是凭直觉还是凭运气，有时候运气也是一份很了不起的资本。  
叶修当然也发现两个人被跟踪了，稍微留意了一下就发现，单从走位来看，这人绝对是个中高手。只是不知道跟踪他们是为什么，是来寻仇的，或者只是好奇抑或是个想拾荒的。  
“包子，别回头，继续往前走。”叶修指挥，“到空知林去，我们看看他想干什么。”  
“好嘞老大，包在我身上。”包子撩了下头发，“老大我会保护你的，这人鬼鬼祟祟一看就不像好人。”  
叶修又笑了下，对包子的保护之语不置可否。包子在耳机里听到老大一声笑，似是把这当成了鼓励，打了鸡血似的向前跑，叶修无奈跟上。  
跟踪的那人似乎也感觉到了两人突然加快了速度，动作有些迟疑，似乎在怀疑是不是有什么陷阱。  
不错，很谨慎也很敏锐。叶修在心里画了个勾。  
叶修怕他不跟，故意放慢速度等他，还冲着包子大喊：“哎，包子别跑这么快，都说了boss在这里刷新这消息还八字没一撇呢。”  
叶修感觉到本来还有些迟疑的人听他说了这话后又开始紧跟，笑得像个小狐狸。Boss刷新，如果那人是好奇，没理由不来趁乱围观；若是寻仇，趁乱杀人也不失为好选择；至于拾荒，那就更没有理由离开了，谁不知道boss一怒流血漂橹，这时候绝对是拾荒者的天堂。  
就这样一个欲擒故纵一个紧跟不舍，很快，三个人都钻进了空知林。  
空知林，顾名思义是一片丛林地图，适合伏击与躲藏，包子和叶修躲在树上。两人的动作很快，后来的跟踪者毫无悬念跟丢了。  
“包子，你不是说要保护我吗？给你个机会去会会他。”  
“好的老大，肯定完成任务老大。”包子抄着拳爪和板砖窜了出去。  
伏击者这时候也发现自己被骗了，转身想跑，被包子近身，半路截了胡，这时候叶修才看清楚这人是个忍者。  
“哥们你什么星座的啊，鬼鬼祟祟神神秘秘的。”包子一把沙子抛上去，一边黏着毁人不倦打，一边嘴里还不忘碎碎念，“哦，我知道了，你天蝎座的吧。”  
叶修蹲在树上一边吃瓜一边摇头，包子这种类型的骚扰也算是另一种意义上的垃圾话吧，不知道他和黄少天碰见，谁能说的过谁。  
“哎，你叫毁人不倦？”包子似乎很激动，“你也听许嵩的歌啊？”  
叶修离得远，不太看得清那人的id，现在被包子一嚷嚷，想起来这人是干嘛的了。  
好嘛，毁人不倦，十区出了名的拾荒者。不知道是不是看上了他这把千机伞，叶修想，端详着他的这把武器。说起这把伞，他还有个奇遇呢。  
不过两人没给叶修留时间回忆他的奇遇，毁人不倦被包子念得烦了，一言不发抓住空档开始强势反击，叶修看的眼睛都亮了。  
叶修从游戏里捡到包子已经让他感觉发了大财，但是包子毕竟是野兽派打法，虽然手速无可挑剔，但对荣耀这游戏的理解还远远不够。毁人不倦却不一样，作为一个拾荒者，他意识里面的谨慎克制和对游戏深刻的理解让叶修十分满意。  
可怜的毁人兄还不知道，自己已经被人盯上了。  
这场发生在毁人不倦和包子入侵之间的solo最终以包子的失败而告终，叶修全程围观见死不救，其实他也想看看两个人到底能打出什么样的水平。  
包子觉得有些丢脸，和毁人不倦这梁子就结下了，叶修也对这人提起了兴趣。  
“别气包子，改天给你报仇去。”

04

通常来说叶修是个很守信用的人，这次答应了包子的事情也没爽约。唯一心里苦的怕只有毁人不倦，别说拾荒了，连上线都得鬼鬼祟祟，十分影响游戏体验。  
这回等叶修带着包子在空积城堵到刚换完材料的毁人不倦时，毁人不倦已经从才开始跑得飞快变成现在干脆放弃抵抗。  
“你们到底有多闲？我不就杀了他一次么？”毁人不倦指指包子，他声音很低沉也很好听，低音炮似的。  
“那不行，我小弟我当然得罩着。”叶修语气十分欠抽，十分像个反派。  
“堵我有意思？”毁人不倦快被气笑了。  
“当然有意思。”叶修理直气壮，让人很想给他配上“掐会腰”那张表情包。  
“怎么样你才能放过我？”毁人不倦又问，不考虑声音的话内容很容易引起误会。  
叶修被这话雷了一下，感觉自己仿佛像个逼迫良家少女十恶不赦的恶霸。  
算了，不逗他了。   
“还能怎么的？看上你了呗——要不要加我的战队？带你拿冠军。”  
突然良心发现的叶修决定说实话，但从对面的表现来看，他说了还不如不说，别人仍旧以为他在说笑。  
“你？战队？”毁人不倦满脸写着“你逗我”。  
叶修有点生气，“谁骗你？来不来给句话，不来我继续杀你啊。”叶修耍赖。  
叶修声音很好听，年纪又不大更带着满满的少年感，耳机那头毁人不倦也听出来了，这个君莫笑虽然技术很不错，但年纪恐怕真的不大。毁人不倦本着不跟“小学生”置气的态度道：“行行行，等你战队建起来再找我。”  
“你答应了？”叶修不依不饶。  
“答应了。”对方回答的很敷衍。  
“我截图录屏录音了啊，你可不能欺骗未成年人。”  
毁人不倦一摊手表示你随便，叶修在电脑前笑得美滋滋。彼时毁人不倦还不知道自己就这样把自己卖了个干净，当然，他也不知道这一卖会让他走到怎样的高度——这都是后话。  
叶修才不管毁人不倦怎么想，反正长达一周的追杀已经达到了目的，叶修美滋滋叼着零食跟包子约了上线时间又道了别，套上拖鞋哒哒哒跑出去找叶秋。  
“忽悠着人了？”叶秋一看叶修笑眯眯的表情哪能猜不到发生了什么。  
“那是，有哥出马哪有干不成的事？”  
“吹，你就吹。”叶秋笑着弹了弹叶修的脑门，“爸说了，明天回北京看下爷爷，你也收拾下东西，别到时候老是穿我的衣服。”  
“哎，别这么抠啊，你的就是我的，当然我的还是我的。”叶修倚在门框上。  
“内裤呢？也穿我的？”叶秋走过去拍他屁股，下巴磕在叶修肩膀上，“我的太大你穿不了。”  
“滚滚滚。”叶修推开叶秋的脑袋，去自己房间随便扯了几条内裤团成球塞进叶秋箱子里。  
“你也没比我大多少。”叶修小声嘟囔。  
叶秋不置可否，想了一会儿从衣柜里找出几件衣服叠起来放进箱子。这都是叶秋平时给自家弟弟买的，只不过叶修T恤穿惯了，嫌麻烦一直不愿意换。  
这次一定要让他穿穿看，叶修明明很好看。今天的弟控叶秋仍旧这么幻想着。

05

叶家是军政世家，叶老爷子今年七十多岁，但仍旧精神矍铄。想当年也是能在一方呼风唤雨的角色，就算现在年纪大了，在京圈上层也十分有话语权。  
这次叶修一行回北京，为的就是给老爷子过寿。  
叶老爷子很有军人气质，年纪虽大却没拄拐，站在门口迎他们。叶秋叶修见了，一人一边搀着把人送进屋。  
“都这么高了啊。”人老了都喜欢含饴弄孙，老爷子看见双胞胎孙子自然开心的不得了。  
“小秋小修啊，本来他们给我说办寿的时候我还不乐意，后来觉着办着也好。像什么唐家楼家孙家的都有跟你们差不多的年轻人，你们俩小子正好认识认识。”  
叶秋是人精，怎么能听不出老爷子话里话外的提点之意，当即点头记下，倒是叶修，仍旧一副没心没肺的样子，也不知道听没听到心里去。  
罢了，叶秋心里叹口气。他不愿做的事情，大不了自己都帮他做好吧。  
第二天一早，叶老爷子还没起床，叶府就陆陆续续来了不少人。叶秋早早起来帮着招呼客人忙的不可开交，但看叶修睡的正香，到底没舍得叫醒他。  
看来不只是叶老爷子有提携后辈的意思，来参加这次寿宴的人里面，有不少都是带着家里的小辈来的。老爷子这次的寿宴办的很人性化，宴会厅里面除了常见的舞池吧台等区域外还专门有休息区，甚至连电脑平板之类的都给备好了。  
不过虽说设有这样的休息区，但一般而言真正使用的人还是少数，毕竟大多数人都是抱着结交人脉攀关系的想法来的，一头扎在电脑前面终究不像样子。  
所以，这就让现在正坐在里面的两个人显得格外扎眼，圈外有不少人正议论纷纷的看着那边。叶秋自然也看到了，他正被几个京圈的太子爷缠住说话。  
“真不像样子不是？”一人说。  
“那人是我们这圈子里面的怪胎，听说一直不务正业。”另外一个人补充，“真不知道带他来干嘛。”  
叶秋没说话，但眉头已经皱起来了。这是叶老爷子的寿宴，就算别人再不好也轮不到几个客人到主人面前嚼舌根，叶秋对这几个人的印象已经不太好了，正想找借口离开，却被人拉住了袖子。  
是叶修。  
“醒了？”叶秋问，他的心情在看到叶修的时候好了那么一点点。  
今天叶修穿的是叶秋给他选的小礼服，十分修身，腰部微微掐了下，勾出少年单薄却优美的腰线，再加上一个俏皮的小领结。叶秋心砰砰直跳，觉得自己的眼光真好。  
只不过叶修并没看他，这让叶秋有点不高兴。不高兴的叶总裁顺着自家弟弟的目光看过去，发现焦点还是之前说到的那人，脸有禁不住有点黑。  
“看什么呢？”叶秋挡道叶修面前。  
“你闪开。”叶修十分无情的扒开叶秋，又看了一会后好像十分震惊。  
“疼么？”叶修掐了叶秋一下。  
“疼。”叶秋面无表情的看他。  
“我真没做梦啊。”叶修抖着手指向之前那人，“那不是孙……孙……孙哲平么！”

06

“是孙哲平，怎么了？你也认识？”叶秋给了叶修一个疑惑的眼神，并不明白在宴会上一直兴致缺缺的叶修怎么突然如此激动。  
“也?!”叶修声音又大了点，在意识到周围飘来的视线之后压低了声音，把他拉到角落里质问：“叶秋你怎么不告诉我你认识孙哲平？”  
“你不是一直很抗拒老头子让你做生意么，所以我为什么要和你讲我的合作伙伴是谁？”叶秋更迷惑了，“你想给战队找赞助商？找孙家的企业？你干嘛不直接找我，最近公司在做融资，虽然有些困难，但是战队前期发展的经费我还是拿的出来的——更何况之前我们不都说好了么……”  
叶修扶额，槽多无口，简直感觉自己像是在鸡同鸭讲——不过也真是没想到，狂剑落花狼藉居然是京城孙家的太子，这身世瞒的可真够紧的，亏他退役时粉丝还哭着喊着说要打钱包养蒸煮。叶修瞅了瞅孙哲平，食指在沙发扶手上点了点，仿佛在思考什么。  
“叶秋，你知不知道他之前是干什么的？”  
“不清楚，之前我也没听说过这号人，前段时间爸说他挺有能力的，所以就拜托孙伯伯让他带锻炼锻炼分杯羹——之前说给你战队投资也不是说着玩的，他好像对这方面也挺……感兴趣？好像也不对，反正感觉他对游戏战队什么的很熟悉。”  
他当然感兴趣了，叶修心想，让第一狂剑戒掉荣耀和让科比不爱篮球一样不靠谱。叶修盯着孙哲平放在一边的手机看，手机上坠这个和他本人风格一点都不搭的，粉红色的，花朵形状的链子。链子已经很旧了，有些地方甚至还掉了漆。  
叶秋听见叶修低声叹了口气。  
“所以是怎么回事？”叶秋凑过去捏住叶修的下巴，让他转向自己——他不太喜欢叶修刚刚对着孙哲平露出的表情，有欣赏、还有一点若有若无的沉重悲伤——叶秋本能觉得这样的表情不应该出现在永远朝气蓬勃的叶修脸上。  
叶修没回答叶秋，而是问道：“你说要是有一天我打不了游戏了，老头子逼我跟你学做生意怎么办。”扪心自问，叶修觉得自己没法做到像孙哲平这样，他才十七岁，还从来没想过没有荣耀的日子会是什么样子。  
“你不想，那就不学，我又不会让公司倒闭，你吃股份还能饿死不成？”  
叶修被叶秋突如其来的霸道总裁气质雷了一脸，刚刚脑子里乱七八糟那些“廉颇老矣”“长江后浪”的感伤没了大半。也是，他想这么多干什么。  
“其实也没什么事，就是想挖你墙角。”叶修从沙发上站起来，整了整衣角，“我觉得你这个合伙人不错，可以拉过来给战队当替补。”

07

孙哲平知道自己在京圈的小一辈中格格不入，虽然他也从没想着融入，但哪个圈子总不缺没事找事的人，就比如之前拉着叶秋议论他的那两个。所以当叶修蹭到孙哲平旁边围观的时候孙哲平是很烦的，他以为叶修也是没事找事中的一个，连个眼神都欠奉，不过从越来越暴力的杀怪方式上还是可以窥见几分它的不耐烦。孙哲平又卖了点血，游戏里，狂剑士岌岌可危的血线和高到极致的输出达成了一种艺术般的平衡。叶修有点激动，这可是第一狂剑暴力美学的教学现场。  
叶修绕到孙哲平对面电脑前坐下，插卡登录，在好友搜索框里输入“再睡一夏”，然后点击发送。  
君莫笑：切磋下？我刚刚看你打的不错。  
再睡一夏：？  
君莫笑：我在你对面。  
再睡一夏：没空。  
叶修觉得这场面似曾相识，没来由的想起有段时间他和某位剑客选手之间的日常对话。  
天道好轮回。叶修摇摇头，想了想在输入框里打字。  
君莫笑：pkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkppkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk  
君莫笑：你不会怕了吧？  
君莫笑：pkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkppkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk  
再睡一夏：……  
再睡一夏：房间号  
消息轰炸有用，叶修在心里给黄少天竖起大拇指，想着改天可以给这位优秀选手送一面锦旗。  
君莫笑：隔壁找我  
再睡一夏：你想线下pk就早说。  
君莫笑：哎，别，大家都是文明人，我说房间号是隔壁找我  
孙哲平看到消息，眼皮跳了跳，被boss多a了一下，本来就危险的不行的血线差点没救回来。简直没办法保持微笑了，孙哲平从副本里出来，直接去竞技场敲“隔壁找我”的大门，他倒要看看，京城这么小的圈子里，哪里又蹦出来这么个不自量力的货。

叶修开的房间没上锁，也就是说谁都可以来围观。再睡一夏在百花谷本身就很有名，刚刚直接从副本里出来就奔赴竞技场，一起下本的百十人都想凑个热闹，再加上赛季末玩家大都闲的抠脚，公会大神吊打不自量力小朋友娱乐大众，简直可以传为佳话。于是房间里一下子多出百十号围观群众，把叶修都给吓了一跳，然而围观人数还在大家认出另外一个当事人之后增加的更快了。  
偶尔有些误入的路人也被拉着科普。  
我去，这不君莫笑吗，之前嘉世训练营的，听说好多人挖，听说霸图都想要，张新杰亲自挖的。  
这么厉害？那谁能赢？  
……  
公频里吵吵嚷嚷，甚至还有人开了赌局。叶修草草扫了几眼，摸了摸下巴，也在公频里打字。  
君莫笑：都压哥呗，压不了吃亏压不了上当，夕阳红选手我一个打三个都没问题。  
毫无疑问，叶修收获一排整齐的嘘声。  
君莫笑：这么多人不信，我们也赌个彩头吧，不过我没有稀有材料，不赌这个。  
再睡一夏：行，那你想赌什么？  
君莫笑：你赢了随便，我赢了么，就要一样东西。  
再睡一夏：什么？  
君莫笑：你那个手机链，我还挺喜欢的。


End file.
